L'Ombre
by La plume rouge
Summary: Ce n'est ni un humain, ni une chain... cette chose, cette ombre qui nous menace tous, cette ombre qui nous monte les uns contre les autres, cette ombre qui rend nos nuits sans fin. Cette chose qui nous pousse à... à quoi ?
1. Doutes cauchemardesques

Bon, voilà ma toute première fic sur ce site (mon premier site, c'était ma feuille à carreaux qui attendait sagemment que le la remplisse). Soyez indulgents face aux éventuelles fautes d'orthographes qui m'auraient échappées... Mais rassurez-vous ! J'ai fait mon maximum pour que cette fic soit bien orthographiée ! Ceux qui adore Pandora Hearts (un peu comme moi), cette fic, je l'ai écrite pour vous ! Et elle est loin d'être terminée, pour ceux qui aime la longueur. Bref, si vous voulez me booster sur le temps que je mets à écrire, je vous en prie ! Il faut que j'arrête de me taper des monologues... *se tape le front avec le poing*

DISCLAIMER: cette histoire, je l'ai inventée toute seule comme une grande ! *fière* Enfin, comme toutes mes histoires... logique... heu... Bref, les peronnages ne m'appartiennent pas, applaudissez plutôt Jun Mochizuki ! *clap clap* Domage, tout de même, j'aurais bien aimé que Break soit ma propriété*grand sourire sadique* Certains personnages sont ma propriété tel que Nevil, l'Ombre (mais qui se cache derrière elle ?... Non ? Bon, d'accord, j'arrête...) et deux ou trois autres qui vont apparaître au fur et à mesure, tout comme ceux cités précedemment.

Genre: general (en fait, ce n'est pas vraiment précis et il y a un peu de tout... donc tadam !)

Rating: K+ (pour le moment, ça pourrait changer au cours de l'histoire)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Sharon ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand un horrible cri retentit. Cette voix ne lui était que trop familière. Elle repoussa les couvertures et chaussa ses chaussons, enfilant sa robe de chambre par la même occasion, puis se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, la poussa et tâtonna dans le noir pour traverser le couloir, à la recherche de la seule porte restée entrouverte pendant la nuit, l'invitant à y entrer en cas de problème. Quand sa main trouva un petit vide entre une porte et le mur, elle la poussa un peu plus et pénétra dans la chambre de son valet, qui avait omit d'éteindre la bougie avec laquelle il éclairait le rapport qu'il devait terminer. Il s'était endormi sur la chaise devant le bureau en acajou, la tête posée sur ses bras, masqués par les trop longues manches de sa tunique blanche, son œil carmin et valide fermé, la respiration tranquille, les cheveux de neige ébouriffés et des cernes sous son œil valide et son orbite creux. Elle s'approcha silencieusement de lui en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. La duchesse tira sur la manche de Break, d'abord doucement, puis avec plus de fermeté. Mais le valet avait toujours l'œil désespérément fermé. Elle entendait les pas se rapprocher de la chambre de Break. Elle gémit et tira d'un coup sec sur la manche de Break, toujours endormi. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un cil. Soudain, la porte grinça et Sharon hurla tandis qu'une ombre se glissait dans la pièce et prenait l'apparence de Break, qui la tirait en arrière avec un sourire affamé et sadique, son œil unique plus rouge que jamais.<p>

Break sursauta quand sa maîtresse hurla soudainement, alors qu'il était occupé à charrier Alice sur son appétit sans fin, tandis qu'Oz martyrisait Gilbert et Reim restait en retrait, l'air désespéré, un balai à la main, guettant le moment ou Alice et le valet allait commencer à se jeter les pâtisseries à la figure.

Break sauta de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et se précipita au chevet de sa maîtresse, qui s'était endormi sur un fauteuil luxueux, enroulée dans le manteau de Break, Emily à ses pieds.

- Miss Sharon, réveillez-vous ! la pressa t-il.

La susnommée ouvrit deux grands yeux ambrés effrayés et gifla Break avec violence, tout en continuant à crier. Break, quelque peu ahuri - et furieux qu'Alice se moque de la baffe qu'il venait de recevoir - prit Sharon par les épaules et l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux - dans l'œil, en l'occurrence - et elle cessa de se débattre. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et elle gémit en se blottissant contre lui. Break caressa les cheveux de la jolie demoiselle d'un geste apaisant.

- Chut, c'est fini, miss. Vous avez fait un cauchemar ?

Elle ne répondit pas, continuant à sangloter contre son épaule, ses petites mains fragiles crispées sur la chemise à jabot violette de Break. Celui-ci passa un doigt blanc sur la joue de sa fragile maîtresse et captura une larme sur le bout du doigt. Mais Sharon le frappa d'une main et la larme vint s'écraser sur le sol, tandis qu'elle repoussait brutalement Break et allait se réfugier à l'opposé. Le valet de la maison Rainsworth cilla de son unique œil, surpris par ce mouvement de recul, un peu blessé au fond de lui. Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître et demanda juste :

- Que se passe t-il, mademoiselle ?

Elle le pointa d'un droit tremblant et s'écria :

- Tu veux me tuer ! Avec _lui_, l'Ombre...

Break était définitivement perdu. Sharon devait avoir perdu la tête. Lui, en vouloir à miss Rainsworth ? C'était du délire ! Il tenta de s'approcher d'elle, mais elle saisit le plus proche objet à sa portée - un vase - et l'envoya en plein sur Break, qui, ne s'attendant pas cette réaction, n'eut pas le temps d'anticiper ni d'esquiver, et rassembla juste ses bras devant son visage. Le vase éclata en mille morceaux en heurtant Break, qui tomba sur le sol en se tenant le bras droit, en sang et profondément entaillé. Oz eut le bon sens de s'interposer entre eux deux avant que Sharon ne décide de lui envoyer quelque chose de plus dangereux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? s'étonna le blondinet aux yeux d'émeraude. Break est de notre côté, c'est ton valet ! Tu l'adores, tu te rappelles ?

Sharon semblait perdue. Puis elle sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et porta ses mains à sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

- On mon dieu ! Xerx, je suis désolée ! s'exclama t-elle en se précipitant auprès de son valet.

Le concerné avait l'œil fermé, les traits crispés et se tenait le bras droit d'une main sanguinolente. Sharon s'accroupit et ordonna à Reim d'aller appeler un médecin au plus vite, ce qu'il fit en maugréant, car Break n'aimait pas particulièrement le médecin et il allait l'entendre rouspéter. Sharon caressa la joue de Xerxes et s'excusa longuement, quand la main ensanglantée de Break lâcha soudainement son bras et repoussa la main de Sharon.

- Mais... bégaya Sharon. Break ! Tu es blessé par ma faute !

- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, mademoiselle, je vais bien.

- Ah, oui, le bras criblé de morceau de verre, le visage encore plus pâle que d'habitude, à moitié étalé sur le sol, ah ça pour péter la forme, tu pètes la forme ! ricana Gil.

- Tu as déjà fait mieux, renchérit Alice en levant les yeux au ciel. Pour un vieillard, tu ne t'en sors pas trop mal, monsieur-j'ai-l'apparence-d'un-gars-de-vingt-ans !

Break grogna et détourna le regard, évitant soigneusement celui inquiet de sa chère maîtresse. Puis le médecin fit son entrée et emmena Break avec lui.

Sharon se lança à leur poursuite et n'abandonna qu'à partir du moment où elle eut réussi à planter un baiser sonore - et au combien embarrassant pour Break - sur le front de son valet et lui avoir fait promettre de revenir en pleine forme. Alice pouffa face au résidu de rose qui s'étalait sur les joues de Break au moment ou Sharon l'enlaçait étroitement devant tout le monde - ce qui ne semblait pas réjouir le valet - avant que le médecin ne rouspète en pressant le serviteur de monter dans le fiacre, le bras sommairement bandé.

Sharon continua à agiter la main longtemps, jusqu'à ce que le fiacre disparaisse complètement à sa vue. Puis elle se tourna vers Oz, Gil, Alice et Reim d'un air coupable, se mordillant l'index.

- J'ai blessé Xerx, souffla t-elle d'un air triste.

Oz la prit dans ses bras et lui sourit.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, je suis sûr qu'il ne t'en a jamais voulu ! S'il y a bien une personne à qui il tient, c'est toi !

- Oui, c'est vrai ça, ajouta Alice, pourquoi on se soucierait de ce clown ?

Gil lui marcha sur le pied en lui lançant un regard furibond, l'air de dire "ce n'est pas le moment".

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, mademoiselle Sharon, fit Reim en rajustant ses lunettes. Il est suffisamment robuste pour vous revenir plus horripilant... heu, en forme que jamais. Il en a vu d'autre.

Sharon soupira, l'air peu convaincue et le quatuor retourna au QG de Pandora tout en rassurant la jolie duchesse sur son serviteur quelque peu loufoque.

Elle baissa les yeux en pensant à l'étrange cauchemar qui l'avait tant troublée. On disait que les rêves étaient une image floue du subconscient. Que cherchait à prouver son subconscient ? Qu'elle craignait Break ? Sûrement pas ! Elle adorait Break. Avait-elle inconsciemment des doutes sur la fidélité de son valet ? Avait-elle tout simplement peur de le perdre ?

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lue ! S'il vous plaît, reviews... *se roule par terre*<p>

Le prochain chapitre sera sans doute posté très rapidemment après le premier commentaire (vous avez vu comme je suis maligne ?) *Alice: "Arrête ton délire ! Ton histoire est pourrie ! Mouhaha !" Breakzel: "Beuh, même pas vrai !..." Break: "Ah la la, les enfants...*sors une sucette en levant les yeux au ciel*Gil:"Qu'est-ce que je fais ici, moi ?" Oz*soupire et lui jette un chat à la figure*


	2. Soins intensifs

Bon, okay, j'avoue, je n'ai pas attendu de commentaires pour poster, mais... veuillez m'excusez pour ce dissipement mais ce chapitre sera surtout un peu court et ne fera pas tellement avancer l'histoire. Mais, mais, mais ! Ceux qui aime le SharonxBreak, c'est le moment de foncer ! *Non, il ne s'embrassent pas !* C'est bien trop rapide, voyons... développons plutôt leur complicité ^^ Ceux qui sont pour le SharonxBreak, poster et je saurais si je dois développer leur relation (ou pas).

DISCLAIMER: les personnages appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki (dommage...) mais certain ont été complètement inventé par ma personne, mais bon, il n'apparaisse pas encore, pas la peine de gruger, c'est pas drôle, sinon ^^

Rating: K+ (pour le moment...)

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Sharon tournait en rond dans la chambre de son valet, à la fois inquiète et impatiente. Cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'elle attendait. Mais toujours aucune nouvelles. Puis, soudain, comme en réponse à son cri frustré, une infirmière apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, un bras autour des épaules d'un Break visiblement mécontent. Il s'arracha brutalement à l'étreinte de l'infirmière et partit s'asseoir sur son lit, rapportant son bras bandé contre lui, l'air très vexé. Un large sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de Sharon et elle enlaça Break, serrant sa tête aux cheveux blancs contre elle. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de le saluer oralement et de l'assaillir de questions inquiètes, un médecin tapota son épaule et elle fut contrainte de cesser d'étouffer son valet et de se tourner vers le médecin et l'infirmière.<p>

- Je vous ai déposé tout ce dont vous auriez besoin dans ce sac, dit-il en désignant un sac posé sur le bureau de Break. Il y a des calmants pour la douleur - à prendre toutes les trois heures, du désinfectant et de nouveaux bandages.

- Merci docteur, au revoir ! claironna t-elle, pressée de se débarrasser de ce qu'elle considérait comme un gêneur.

Un peu prit de court, le médecin ne put qu'obéir et emporter avec lui son assistante, tout en refermant la porte. Break soupira de soulagement.

- Je hais les médecins et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, grogna t-il pour toute explication.

- Oui, Xerxes, je sais que tu n'aime pas les médicaments, mais tu as entendu le docteur ! Toutes les trois heures, tu dois prendre tes antidouleurs ! D'ailleurs, quand est-ce que tu en as pris pour la dernière fois ?

Break baissa les yeux, tout en prenant soin de ne pas croiser son regard transperçant.

- Juste en arrivant, marmonna t-il.

Un sourire un peu effrayant se dessina sur le visage de Sharon. L'avantage d'être la maîtresse et la personne la plus proche de Break, c'est qu'il ne savait pas lui mentir.

- Mensonges, susurra t-elle. Ton mensonge prouve qu'il faut que tu en prennes de suite ! Et je vais te désinfecter ta plaie par la même occasion ! chantonna t-elle en se dirigeant vers le sac.

Tandis que sa maîtresse farfouillait dans le sac en murmurant amoureusement qu'elle lui désinfecterait sa blessure, Break se glissa derrière elle et ouvrit doucement la porte, mais juste au moment où il avait presque réussi à s'échapper, Sharon l'attrapa par le bras avec ce même sourire inquiétant et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malsaine.

- Voyons, Xerx, il faut prendre tes médicaments, rit-elle en refermant la porte.

Break recula en protestant vivement :

- Non, non ! Je ne prendrais pas ces choses ! Eloignez ça de ma vue !

Mais Sharon se jeta sur lui en brandissant les médicaments, et finit pas en fourrer dans sa bouche, tandis qu'il hurlait au secours, puis plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, afin qu'il ne puisse pas recracher. Il avala donc en grimaçant, l'air encore plus boudeur. Sharon se releva, victorieuse, tandis que Break se rasseyait sur son lit, une expression boudeuse sur les lèvres.

- Où est Emily ? demanda t-il.

- Oh, je vais te la chercher ! s'exclama Sharon en reprenant son air innocent et doux.

Elle se leva d'un bond et sautilla jusqu'à la porte d'un air particulièrement joyeux, puis, juste avant de partir chercher la poupée fétiche de Break, elle passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et un nouveau sourire sadique étira ses lèvres.

- Je reviens pour te désinfecter la blessure...

Break déglutit.

- ... ça va peut-être piquer un peu.

Puis elle repartit en riant candidement, fermant la porte à double tour pour éviter que Break ne s'enfuisse en hurlant dans les couloirs.

Break gémit, piégé comme un chien dans les bras de son maître chéri.

Alice, Oz et Gil se retinrent d'éclater de rire en entendant Break gémir dans sa chambre. Le valet allait en prendre plein pour son grade, une fois que Sharon l'autoriserait à sortir de la chambre en le trainant derrière elle partout où elle irait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement rétabli.

- Roooh, que vous êtes méchants ! s'écria la voix de Reim dans le couloir.

Il s'approcha d'eux et colla son oreille contre la porte qui menait à l'antre de l'original serviteur de Sharon.

- Pourquoi l'a t-elle enfermé ? demanda t-il.

- Pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Elle va revenir pour lui désinfecter la plaie, exulta Alice.

- Oh, ça devient intéressant, ricana Reim.

- Attention, la revoilà ! les prévint Gil.

Tous les quatre se cachèrent derrière un pan de mur et attendirent que la porte se referme de nouveau pour recoller leur oreille contre la porte.

Break sourit quand Sharon lui tendit Emily et il la plaça délicatement sur son épaule, tandis que Sharon s'asseyait à côté de lui, le flacon de désinfectant dans une main et une boîte de cotons dans l'autre. Le serviteur loucha sur le liquide alcoolisé et grimaça. Sharon capta son regard et le rassura :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Xerx, ça ne pique pas beaucoup.

Il détourna le regard.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas, se défendit-il.

Sharon sourit et prit le bras droit de l'homme entre ses doigts délicats, enlevant doucement le bandage pour découvrir une plaie à l'aspect inquiétant. Son regard se voila.

- Je suis désolée, Xerx, murmura t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave, miss Sharon, c'est bon, je vais bien maintenant, la rassura t-il.

Mais Sharon posa sa tête contre son épaule et soupira, l'air encore plus culpabilisant.

- Hé, regardez, ajouta t-il en relevant le menton de sa jeune maîtresse. Je vais bien.

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur son front et elle retrouva enfin le sourire. Elle reprit le désinfectant, le débouchonna et le renversa contre un morceau de coton. Puis elle le retourna et le rebouchonna, tandis qu'elle se tournait vers le bras de Break, qui suivait le coton d'un œil inquiet.

- Vous n'appuierez pas trop fort, hein ? fit-il, la voix un peu suppliante, bien qu'il tenta de le masquer.

- Promis, sourit Sharon en appliquant le coton imbibé sur la plaie avec la plus grande délicatesse.

* * *

><p>C'est y pas mignon, ça ? ^^<p>

Bon, comme je le disais au début, fan de SharonxBreak, je vous en prie, postez, que je sâche ce que ça vaut, et (je sais, je radote) savoir si je dois développer leur relation !

En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lue !


	3. Provocation, boîte et tronçonneuse

Bon, pour me faire pardonner du dernier chapitre (qui ne faisait pas du tout avancer l'histoire), je poste celui-ci ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

DISCLAIMER: les personnages de Pandora Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon plus grand regret), sauf certains personnages qui vont apparaîtrent dans la fic, tel que Nevil et l'Ombre, dans ce chapitre-ci.

Rating: K+(pour le moment)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Alice pouffa face à la mine déconfite de Break, qui était obligé de suivre Sharon à la trace (à part si elle le lui interdisait), sous peine qu'elle ne l'enferme dans sa chambre. Il s'appuyait lourdement sur sa canne, l'air passablement ennuyé face à la discussion que sa maîtresse avait amorcé avec un jeune homme séduisant, de son âge, qui venait lui rendre soi-disant visite. Il était grand, faisait presque la taille de Break malgré son jeune âge, il possédait de grands yeux bleus et des cheveux soyeux d'un roux flamboyant, coupé courts. Ses habits laissaient clairement penser qu'il était issu de famille noble.<p>

L'intérêt de Break ressuscita quand le dénommé Nevil pria Sharon de lui accorder quelques minutes de plus, puis la tira dans un coin plus isolé. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il lui donnait rendez-vous. Alice, Oz et Gil, qui observaient la scène de loin, remarquèrent l'air soupçonneux, méfiant que Break avait prit. Et, bien qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre, un brin jaloux.

A vrai dire, ce n'était pas la première fois que ce Nevil "rendait visite" à Sharon. Depuis quelques jours déjà, ils traînaient ensemble dans les jardins, recherchant sans cesse le tête-à-tête.

Et Break, (étrangement) était de très mauvais poil à chaque fois que sa maîtresse s'isolait des heures durant avec lui. Une fois, il avait confié à Oz qu'il se sentait inutile, quand Sharon était absente. Il était vrai (et tous les habitants du QG de Pandora l'avait remarqué) que Break errait sans but, le regard (ou ce qu'il en restait) vide. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer mortellement. Chose des plus inquiétantes, il ne taquinait personne et Emily ne pipait mot.

Il y avait de quoi se demander si l'excentrique albinos ne déprimait pas.

Soudain, Sharon revint vers eux, rayonnante, tandis que Nevil montait dans un fiacre lui étant destiné.

Break esquissa un sourire - qui sonnait faux - et lui demanda de confirmer ses impressions, à savoir s'il lui avait donné rendez-vous. Elle répondit positivement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le regard éteint, le serviteur se détourna en marmonnant un vague "sale gosse" que Sharon ne parut pas entendre.

En même temps, personne ne pouvait en vouloir à Break d'être de mauvaise humeur. Car, tout ce qu'il faisait de sa journée, c'était attendre que Sharon revienne, sans bouger ni rien faire "de trop épuisant" - à savoir rien d'après elle - puis quand elle rentrait enfin, lui préparer son bain et son dîner. Après, il devait lui demander tous les détails de sa journée par pure politesse, disait-il - Oz le soupçonnait de s'informer au cas où Sharon venait à avoir une relation plus sérieuse. Puis il l'accompagnait jusqu'à sa chambre, attendait patiemment qu'elle s'endorme, éteignait les lumières, et partait broyer du noir dans la salle principale en grognant.

En bref, Break aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que Sharon passe un peu de temps avec lui.

Oz et Gil avait presque pitié de lui, qui passait habituellement son temps à papoter gaiement sur le pourquoi du comment afin de prouver une fois de plus à sa victime du jour qu'elle était stupide - en n'oubliant pas, bien sûr, de bondir joyeusement de deux ou trois armoire ou de sortir de sous la table quand bon lui semblait.

Alice, c'était une tout autre histoire. Elle ne pouvait techniquement pas avoir de la compassion pour Break, étant donné qu'ils passaient tous les deux leur temps à s'insulter. Mais, quelque part, elle aussi s'ennuyait. Elle aimait bien leurs joutes verbales habituelles - enfin, des fois, pas si verbales que ça. Et - elle comme Break ne voudraient jamais l'avouer- ils s'aimaient bien, finalement (c'est ce qu'on appelle de l'amour vache, comme aurait très justement dit Oz).

Alors, tandis que Sharon montait réajuster sa tenue avant de rejoindre Nevil à l'endroit prévu et que Break la suivait en trainant des pieds, le petit trio se lança un regard significatif.

Ils se rapprochèrent les uns des autres en jetant des regards - pas tellement - furtifs dans tous les coins.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que Nevil dégage du devant de la scène, chuchota précipitamment Oz.

- Oui, mais... si Sharon l'aime, on ne pourrait tout de même pas briser leur... commença Gilbert.

- Qui t'as dit que nous allions briser leur "amitié" ? Il parlait juste du fait que ce type n'était pas net. Et que nous allons le prouver ! s'écria Alice en brandissant un poing victorieux - un peu en avance.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Si ça se trouve, il est parfait ce mec ! protesta Gil.

- Un gars de quatorze ans qui se promène en permanence avec un revolver, je ne trouve pas ça hyper rassurant, fit Oz en levant les yeux au ciel.

Gil cilla.

- Un revolver ? Vous êtes sûr, jeune maître ?

- Je l'ai vu le nettoyer la première fois que je l'ai vu, et il le fait à chaque fois qu'il vient ici, juste avant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir la porte, bizarrement, se justifia Oz.

- Attends, tu l'espionnes, maintenant ? s'étonna Alice en haussant les sourcils tandis qu'Oz rougissait.

- Je parie que c'est parce qu'il drague Shar... commença Gil, mais Oz lui marcha violemment sur le pied.

- Par pure curiosité, fit Oz en prenant un air innocent, je l'observais juste par curiosité.

- Hmm, hmmm, fit Gil, pas très convaincu, une grimace de douleur sur le visage.

- Très bien, fit Alice, on le choppe, on l'enferme dans une boîte et on le jette dans la rivière !

Un silence s'installa entre eux, tandis que Gil et Oz se jetaient des regards désespérés.

- Tu manques cruellement de subtilité, fit une voix derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent sur Break, qui avait retrouvé un semblant de sourire - bien que machiavélique et sadique.

- Je propose de le découper en petits morceaux afin de l'enfermer dans une boîte plus petite, comme ça, on ne fera pas de gaspillage, proposa t-il.

Le pire, c'est qu'il avait l'air sérieux.

- Ah, te revoilà, sale clown ! s'exclama Alice, en tentant de masquer sa joie.

- Moi de même, je suis ravi que tu n'es pas perdu les mauvaises habitudes, très chère.

Puis il reprit, l'air plus sérieux :

- Il serait mal avisé de laisser mademoiselle seule en compagnie d'un homme armé, qui plus est, bien loin de nous, cette fois-ci.

- C'est vrai, ça ! On ne peut pas laisser Sharon toute seule avec ce débile ! s'écria Alice.

- C'est une manière de résumer la situation, sourit Break.

Mais alors qu'ils commençaient à échafauder un plan - Break et Alice optait pour la simplicité, autrement dit de le tuer tout de suite, tandis qu'Oz et Gil s'y opposait en proposant de le démasquer - quelqu'un les applaudit.

Il s'agissait de Nevil, qui, curieusement, avait surgi de nulle part.

- Hey ! Mais il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de surgir de n'importe où ! s'insurgea Break.

- C'est gentil à vous d'essayer de protéger Sharon, mais, voyez-vous, elle me fait entièrement confiance, maintenant. Elle le prendrait plutôt mal si vous me sautiez dessus avec une tronçonneuse, si j'en crois Break.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es vraiment stupide, tu viens de te dénoncer tout seul.

- Mais vous aviez déjà deviné que je m'en prendrais tôt ou tard à elle. De toute façon, vous ne pouvez rien prouver. J'ai eu la brillante idée de ranger mon revolver en rentrant et, en plus de ça...

Il mit sa main sous sa chemise et en brandit un collier en argent, avec, comme pendentif, un demi cœur aux bords crénelés.

- Elle a l'autre moitié, sourit-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Futilités, mon jeune garçon, je vais te l'arracher, et ton misérable cou avec ! s'écria Break en s'avançant vers lui, brandissant sa canne d'un air menaçant, le visage déformé par la rage.

Il le prit violemment par le col et le souleva de terre en plantant son œil rouge dans ceux bleus de Nevil. Le garçon devenait de plus en plus pâle, mais le même sourire victorieux s'affichait sur son visage.

- BREAK ! cria la voix de Sharon en dévalant les escaliers, faisant lâcher prise à son valet.

Le fait qu'elle ne l'appelait pas "Xerx" ou Xerxes mais Break était signe qu'elle en voulait beaucoup au concerné. Elle murmura à Nevil des paroles inaudibles puis, les mains sur les hanches se tourna vers Break, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

- Je lui recommandais juste de prendre grand soin de vous, miss, maintenant que lui et vous êtes...

Il prononça le mot comme s'il avait du poison sur la langue.

- ... _ensemble_.

Sharon rougit fugitivement, mais elle semblait toujours aussi en colère contre son serviteur.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de l'étrangler !

- Je ne l'étranglais pas, sinon, j'aurais placé mes mains autour de son frêle cou et l'aurait tordu jusqu'à ce que je sente son dernier souffle sur mon visage, persiffla Break, lui aussi furieux de n'avoir visiblement pas pu réaliser ce rêve.

Sharon prit Nevil par la main et passa la porte sans un regard pour lui, mais, finalement, stoppa sur le seuil de la porte, et se tourna une dernière fois vers Break, ses deux grands yeux ambrés le fusillant.

- Tu me dégoûtes, lâcha t-elle avant de repartir d'un bond pas.

Break se pétrifia, comme s'il venait de recevoir une cuisante gifle. Ses lèvres tremblaient et son œil s'était écarquillé, figé là où se tenait sa maîtresse quelques secondes plus tôt.

Oz et Gil restèrent immobiles devant le regard blessé de Break, même Alice se passa de commentaire.

Finalement, Gil posa sa main sur le bras de l'albinos et lui dit :

- Il faut qu'on l'empêche de se retrouver seul avec elle.

Break retrouva sa mobilité et, le regard soudainement assombri, eut un rictus.

- Tu vas le regretter, Nevil, murmura t-il, frémissant.

* * *

><p>Bon, ben, une seule chose à dire: va-y Break, trucide-le !<p>

Hihi, il faut que j'arrête les sucreries, ça me monte à la tête... Bref, comme d'habitude, merci de m'avoir lue et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! (pitiéééééé !)


	4. Le demi coeur

Et voilà ! Comme promis, un chapitre dès qu'un commentaire arrive ! Héhé, j'espère que ça vous fais plaisir !

Miki: ton commentaire me fais très plaisir, et ça me donne encore plus envie d'écrire ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Une petite question: à propos du chapitre deux, que penses-tu de Sharon et Break ? Parce que ça m'aidera pour la suite ! Merci d'avance !

DISCLAIMER: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (snif, Break^^) sauf Nevil et l'Ombre, comme dit précedemment. L'histoire est de moi.

Rating: K+(pour l'instant)

Bonne lecture ! Et encore merci à Miki !

* * *

><p>Sharon serra un peu plus la main de Break quand ils arrivèrent dans le parc. Une fois que le valet l'invita à s'asseoir sur un banc sous le couvert d'un saule pleureur démuni, au bord d'un lac gelé, elle sentit comme un frisson la parcourir. Mais alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir sur le banc, elle sentit les mains de son serviteur la prendre par la taille et la faire s'asseoir sur ses genoux.<p>

- Le banc est gelé, en ce début d'hiver, murmura Xerxes à son oreille.

La jeune fille sourit et se blottit un peu plus contre lui, tandis que les bras de Break l'enserraient, comme un rempart de plus contre le froid. Elle joua avec les trop larges manches de la veste immaculée que portait habituellement le valet, le regard perdu quelque part sur la glace recouvrant l'eau. Break soupira pour une raison inconnue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-elle, cessant de jouer avec ses manches.

Il sembla hésiter, avant de lui avouer :

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Quelque chose de dérangeant.

Il secoua la tête.

- Mais je deviens peut-être paranoïaque, plaisanta t-il.

Sharon passa une main sur sa joue à la peau de porcelaine.

- Tu es paranoïaque, Xerx. Toujours. Il faudrait que tu te détendes.

Il détourna la tête, le regard vague.

- Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous protégez.

- Tais-toi, tu le fais très bien. Profites juste du moment, au lieu de scruter les alentours comme un chat peureux. Là, tu es mal.

- Je ne suis pas peureux, et encore moins un chat ! s'écria Break, passant machinalement une main sur la partie de son visage renfermant un de ses plus sombres secrets: son orbite creux.

La jeune duchesse posa sa main délicate sur celle crispée de son valet.

- Je ne faisais pas allusion à Cheshire. Détends-toi, répéta t-elle.

- Mais je ne peux pas me... !

Sharon posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres.

- Tais-toi, Xerx.

Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et ferma les yeux, humant le parfum sucré que dégageait la peau pâle de Break.

- Cerise, murmura Sharon.

Break eut enfin un sourire et posa sa main sur la tête soyeuse de sa maîtresse.

- Pourquoi faut-il qu'à chaque fois que vous posiez votre tête trop près de ma peau, vous me répétiez que je sens la cerise ? rit-il.

- Parce que j'aime la cerise, répondit-elle simplement.

Un peu surpris, il s'immobilisa, puis posa sa tête aux cheveux blancs contre celle de Sharon, fermant son œil valide. La jolie demoiselle enfouit sa main dans les cheveux de son valet.

- Je pourrais affronter n'importe quoi pour défendre mes amis, dit-elle soudainement. Je suis sûre que je pourrais tous vous protégez.

Break éclata de rire.

- Quel courage, mademoiselle ! Vous n'avez peur de rien !

Sharon déplaça sa main sur le torse de son serviteur, et s'arrêta à l'endroit du cœur.

- Je sens ton cœur qui bat. C'est une des choses qui me rassure le plus.

Xerxes cessa de rire, et releva la tête, observant attentivement Sharon, qui, les yeux toujours clos, avait posé sa tête contre son torse, l'oreille collée contre son cœur.

- Le jour où je ne l'entendrais plus, j'aurais peur, dit-elle.

Break soupira et prit les mains de Sharon entre les siennes.

- Je ne suis pas franchement une référence, miss Sharon.

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais une référence, ça se saurait, rit la jolie duchesse.

Break accompagna son rire, amusé.

Après une bonne minute, ils cessèrent de rire, un peu essoufflés. Sharon reprit un air un peu plus sérieux, mais aussi un de ceux que seuls les enfants savent rendre aussi innocents. Elle observa longuement Break, ses yeux de biche plantés dans l'œil unique de Break.

- En ce qui concerne la référence, faut avouer qu'on peut trouver mieux ! fanfaronna Emily, perchée sur l'épaule de Break, ce qui ne parvint pas à dérider Sharon. Arrête de prendre cet air sérieux, tu me fais peur ! ajouta t-elle.

Mais Sharon ne dit toujours rien, les lèvres scellées, le regard insistant. Finalement, Break détourna l'œil, trop gêné par cet air si pur, si innocent.

Comme Sharon n'en démordait pas, Emily sortit un bonbon rose en forme de cœur de nulle part et le tendit à la demoiselle.

- Si tu je te donne ce bonbon, tu arrêtes de me regarder, dis ? fit la poupée.

Sharon le prit, ne pouvant réprimer un sourire, ce qui détendit Break, qui était devenu affreusement tendu et gêné face à ce regard transperçant.

Sharon observa longuement le bonbon rose.

- C'n'est pas bientôt fini, ces regards persistants ? Je suis affreusement gênée pour ce bonbon ! s'exclama Emily.

Sharon éclata de rire et entoura le cou de Break de ses frêles bras, l'obligeant à la regarder bien en face.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un soit une référence pour tenir à lui, dit-elle simplement.

Break sentit ses joues se colorer.

- Je... mademoiselle, je ne puis accepter un tel compliment.

- Je te l'ordonne, alors, fit-elle dans son plus beau sourire mutin.

Break resta interdit, mais craqua face à ce sourire.

- Merci, mademoiselle.

Sharon, victorieuse, se leva, déposant un baiser sur le bout du nez de Xerxes, qui sursauta.

- Je t'ai eu ! rit-elle.

Break, oubliant tout protocole, se mit lui aussi à rire et à poursuivre la jeune fille. Quand il l'attrapa, il prit conscience que, pour une fois, la vie avait décidé de l'épargner.

Sharon se débattait en riant aux éclats, Break lui chatouillant le cou.

Finalement, ils trébuchèrent et s'étalèrent dans la neige, côte à côte.

Sharon se retourna sur le ventre, la tête dans les mains, les jambes en l'air. Break resta couché sur le dos, se demandant de combien de coup de fouet il écoperait si on le surprenait à ça avec sa protégée.

- Mademoiselle ?

- Oui, Xerx ?

- Vous savez, pour tout à l'heure... c'est réciproque.

Sharon sourit simplement et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Break, enfouit dans la neige.

- Sharon ? répéta Nevil.

La concernée secoua la tête et rougit, confuse, se rendant compte qu'elle était en plein été et surtout, en plein rendez-vous galant.

- Oh, excuse-moi, Nevil, je pensais à quelque chose ! Ce parc ma rappelle tellement de souvenirs, murmura t-elle.

- Ah bon ? fit-il, un sourire un peu étrange sur le visage.

Sharon hocha la tête et une larme roula sur sa joue, qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Nevil.

- Je... c'est juste que je m'en veux d'avoir dit ça à Xerx, tout à l'heure. Je sais que je l'ai blessé...

- Oh, dit-il simplement. Ce n'est pas bien grave.

- Bien sûr que si ! se récria t-elle. Xerx et moi avons des liens très forts, ajouta t-elle en posant ses mains contre son cœur.

- Super cool, soupira t-il.

- Si tu t'en fiches, tu le dis tout de suite ! s'emporta la jolie demoiselle.

- Ben, maintenant que tu le dis...

Elle le gifla.

- Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Comment oses-tu te moquer de mes souvenirs ?

Il se massa la joue, un sourire effrayant se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Ils sont un peu vieillots, tes souvenirs. Mais t'inquiètes, je vais t'en créer d'autres, ricana t-il.

Une ombre inquiétante se glissa derrière lui, se dressant face à Sharon, qui voulut hurler, mais l'ombre l'en empêcha, se jetant sur sa proie, tandis que Nevil arrachait le pendentif et le jetait dans l'herbe souple.

* * *

><p>Aha ! Suspens ! Mais que va t-il se passer ? Mouahaha ! Je suis diabolique !<p>

La suite bientôt, et n'oubliez pas les reviews !

Et encore merci de m'avoir lue !


	5. Il t'a blessé

J'ai remarqué (avec un grand plaisir non dissimmulé "YOUPPPIIIII!") que j'avais deux revieweuses (je sais pas comment ça s'écrit *Break lui donne un coup de poing affectif*).

Alors, un grand merci à Rose-Eliade et Miki qui m'encouragent (en retour, je les encourage à me mettre des reviews hihi).

Rose-Eliade: ravie que ça te plaise, ça risque d'être long, cette fic, étant donné que je suis à fond sur Pandora Hearts (et accesoirement Break^^)

Miki: j'attend ta réaction face aux chapitres postés ^^

Bonne lecture et merci aux revieweuses/eurs !

* * *

><p>Break ne cessait de murmurer que ces "fichus chevaux étaient des limaces", bien que les pauvres galopent comme des fous furieux sous les ordres du cocher. Oz, Alice, Gil et Break s'étaient serrés dans le fiacre, ruminant face à leur impuissance, s'inquiétant horriblement pour Sharon. Et s'ils arrivaient trop tard ?<p>

Mais alors que le parc (lieu du rendez-vous, d'après ce qu'avait entendu Break), se rapprochait, ils eurent une vision d'horreur : des boules de lumières mauves et noires éclataient au-dessus du parc, avec, juste en dessous, dans une bulle mauve, Sharon, recroquevillée, hurlant de douleur.

Break n'attendit pas que le fiacre arrive à destination où trouve un endroit où s'arrêter, il sauta en pleine course, roula sur plusieurs mètres, les côtes douloureuses, des bleus et des ecchymoses se formant sur tout son corps, son bras droit encore plus amoché, mais il s'en fichait. Il se releva tant bien que mal, un peu sonné. Mais il se remit tout de même à courir malgré son corps qui hurlait de douleur. Rien n'était plus important que la vie de Sharon.

Il sauta par-dessus la barrière du parc et brandit sa canne à deux mains, dégainant son épée, fonçant droit sur Nevil, qui, le visage déformé et dément, levait ses deux mains vers le ciel, une immense ombre aux griffes acérées se profilant derrière lui.

Il sauta sur le jeune garçon et le plaqua au sol dans un cri de rage, tandis que les éclairs reprenaient de plus belle. Nevil ricana.

- Il est trop tard, stupide esclave.

Break se sentit tiré en arrière, pendant que le visage de Nevil se fendait d'un horrible sourire. Il tenta vainement de se débattre, mais se rendit compte que c'était l'ombre griffue qui le retenait, enfonçant ses serres immenses dans sa chair. Break ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Mais celui-ci fut recouvert par le hurlement de Sharon, qui, le corps sans vie, flottait mollement au-dessus de leur têtes. Break donna de furieux coups dans tous les sens, ne supportant pas d'entendre ce cri.

L'ombre le lâcha brutalement quand un coup de feu retentit, transperçant Nevil, qui tomba sur le sol, raide mort, un sourire écœurant figé sur le visage.

Gil s'apprêta à retirer, cette fois-ci sur l'ombre, visant soigneusement ce qui ressemblait à une tête. Mais Oz le fit abaisser son arme.

- Tu risques de toucher Break ! s'écria t-il. Il est encore trop près de lui !

Gil se dégagea.

- Faîtes-moi confiance, jeune maître, je ne suis pas un débutant, grogna t-il en repointant son arme sur l'ombre.

Break n'attendit pas que Gil ajuste son tir, il transperça l'ombre de son épée. Il eut l'impression de plonger son épée dans de l'eau, sauf qu'il rencontrait beaucoup plus de résistance. L'ombre lâcha un cri à vous glacer les sangs, tandis que Break enfonçait son épée jusqu'à la garde dans l'étrange chose, les tympans vrillés par le cri.

Il fut repoussé par une onde de choc et se cogna violemment contre un arbre. Quand il retrouva sa respiration, il vit Sharon tomber.

- NOOOON !

Il se releva, mais s'étala de tout son long sur l'herbe tâchée de sang, avec l'impression désagréable d'avoir un goût de sang et de vomi dans la bouche. Il tenta de bouger encore une fois, mais cette fois, sentit sa cuisse l'élancer durement. Quand il reporta son œil sur celle-ci, il remarqua qu'une branche était fichée dans sa jambe. Il gémit, tendant une main vers Sharon, qui continuait de tomber. Alors, il fit appel à ses dernières forces et invoqua Mad Hatter, lui ordonnant de la récupérer avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, _sans lui faire le moindre mal_, avait-il précisé bien que la chain n'avait aucun impact sur les humains. Il n'eut que le temps de voir sa chain récupérer Sharon et la poser en douceur sur l'herbe, avant de retomber, inconscient, contre le sol, un sourire de soulagement sur les lèvres.

Il entendit des bourdonnements, des sifflements, les oreilles pleines de bruits désagréables. Il tourna la tête dans un gémissement, entrouvrant son œil, voyant des formes troubles se mouvoir tout autour de lui.

- Xerxes!

Mademoiselle Sharon.

- Break!

Oz.

- Hey, stupide clown!

Alice.

- Debout!

Gilbert.

Il referma l'œil, laissant retomber mollement sa tête, tandis qu'un "NON !" retentissait dans sa tête.

- Tu n'as pas le droit, reste avec nous, Xerx ! le supplia la voix de sa douce maîtresse.

Mais il sentit ses sens l'abandonner, cédant la souffrance à l'inconscience.

Sharon tournait en rond, sentant encore les tiraillements de cet affreux cauchemar éveillé la torturer. Comment Nevil et cette ombre avaient-ils pu réussir à lui faire croire qu'elle voyait tous ses amis les plus chers mourir ? Xerx, Alice, Gil, Oz...

Elle secoua la tête. Rien de tout ça n'est réel, se sermonna t-elle intérieurement.

Elle soupira et s'assit sur la chaise situé à côté du lit de Xerxes, lui reprenant la main, la serrant, s'assurant de sentir son pouls. Il était vraiment mal en point.

Oz posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sharon, les médecins ont dit qu'il n'y avait pratiquement aucune chance que son état se détériore.

Elle poussa un grognement contrarié.

- Il n'aurait pas du risquer sa vie pour sauver la mienne.

- C'est son devoir, fit Gil dans son coin. J'en sais quelque chose, ajouta t-il face au regard de reproche que lui lançait Oz.

- Ils ont dit que sa convalescence serait sûrement assez longue, déclara Alice qui arrivait par la porte, portant un sac et un plateau de thé pour son amie. Tiens, Sharon, ajouta t-elle en lui tenant les deux tasses qu'elle avait demandé.

Sharon la remercia et posa la deuxième tasse de thé sur la table de chevet de Break.

- Tu sais, il ne se réveillera pas avant plusieurs jours, fit remarquer Oz.

- Je sais, répondit-elle simplement.

Gil haussa les épaules, ignorant encore quelle idée farfelue avait germé dans l'esprit de la jolie duchesse.

Soudain, des lettres se formèrent sur le mur jouxtant la porte. Des lettres formées d'un liquide noir qui dégoulinait sur le papier peint blanc.

Sharon en lâcha sa tasse de thé.

"**Je t'aurais**"

Par précaution, Gil dégaina son revolver et le pointa un peu partout dans la pièce, espérant peut-être trouver le coupable. Alice se précipita dans les couloirs pour aller voir si l'étrange ombre rôdait encore. Mais elle semblait rester invisible.

Oz serra les épaules de Sharon.

- L'Ombre, murmura t-il.

Sharon serra les poings et observa longuement l'effrayant message.

- Tu l'as blessé, marmonna t-elle, et tu vas le regretter si tu recroises ma route, stupide ectoplasme noir !

* * *

><p>La suite tout de suite ! héhé, je sais que j'écrit vite mais n'éxagérons rien...<p>

Merci de m'avoir lue !


	6. Cauchemar

Re-bonjour ! Me revooilou !

Lamy: merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Pour Nevil, il jouait la comédie depuis le début, imagine juste que c'est un bon comédien, ou du moins un gars bien maîtrisé... Ensuite pour Reim et Break: arrrgh ! pardonne-moi, je savais que c'était son meilleur ami, et je me suis précipité dans l'écriture, en fait, je voulais parler du médecin que Break n'aimait pas beaucoup, heu... je me suis totalement embrouillée sur ce coup-là ! *se frappe* De toute façon, je rattrape ça dans le chapitre sept (hé oui, je suis prévoyante, malgré mes nombreux défauts ^^) Excuse-moi pour cette embrouille totalement délirante et j'espère tout de même que ma fic te plaît malgré tout. Pour Break et Sharon: moi aussi je les trouve trop chou en frère et soeur, l'idée de départ c'est ça. En tout cas, jusqu'ici, Break ne ressent rien excepté un gros "ma soeureuuuuuh !" héhé, je suis dingue... bref, c'est juste que je demandais les préférences, juste pour savoir. Moi, ça ne gêne pas de toute façon. Donc merci encore pour ta review.

Rose-Eliade: toujours merci pour tes coms (ou reviews... bref, on s'en fout!) ça me fais plaisir (mais je te l'ai déjà dit ! raah, je suis vraiment bête !^^)

Miki: la suite va t-ele te plaire ? *suspens*

Bonne lecture et merci aux revieweuses/eurs !

* * *

><p>Break se releva en haletant, des sueurs froides coulant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le cri de Sharon résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ces horribles sensations, mais le cri continuait de résonner. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que le cri était bien réel. Il bondit de son lit, dégainant son épée - qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir prise. Curieusement, il ne ressentait aucune douleur physique.<p>

Quand il arriva à la source du bruit, il voulut hurler d'effroi, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il se précipita sur Sharon qui sanglotait, à genoux, sur le sol.

Il l'entoura de ses bras - le droit semblait avoir toujours été en très bon état.

L'Ombre se dessina derrière Sharon et celle-ci releva la tête, les yeux d'un rouge flamboyant, l'air dément. Elle glissa ses mains autour du cou de Break, resserrant doucement sa prise, déjà très puissante. Break suffoquait, mais ne fit aucun geste pour se dégager. Il murmura juste : "miss Sharon...".

Son sourire sadique s'étira encore plus et elle se pencha vers lui pour coller sa bouche à la sienne, lui mordant violemment la lèvre. Le goût du sang envahit la bouche de Break, qui, les larmes aux yeux, ne se sentait pas la force suffisante pour faire du mal à Sharon.

L'Ombre eut un rire aigu, insupportable.

Le valet sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de ses oreilles, le long de son menton, le long de sa joue, envahissant son faible champ de vision d'un rouge sanglant.

Sharon lui arracha son seul œil d'une main aux longs ongles crochus.

Break hurla longtemps.

Il sentait réellement la douleur cuisante partant dans son orbite vide puis parcourant tout son être.

Il se cambra sous la douleur, tandis que Sharon riait aux côté de l'Ombre.

Break se releva en hurlant, suffoquant presque, une main sur son unique œil valide, chutant de son lit, emmêlé dans des draps humides, trempés de sueur. Il chercha des yeux un repère, n'importe quoi, affolé.

Il ne voyait plus rien.

Tout était noir.

Il gémit, sentant tout de même une larme le long de sa joue. Son œil était toujours là.

Soudain, une bougie pénétra dans la pièce, suivie de celle qui la portait : Sharon.

En voyant que Break pleurait, elle comprit tout de suite qu'il allait très mal et elle se précipita vers lui en le serrant contre elle.

- Chut, c'est fini, Xerx, lui murmura t-elle.

Et dire que c'était lui qui lui disait ça, habituellement...

* * *

><p>Et les reviews, alors ? Nan, je blague, merci de m'avoir lue !<p>

Ce chapitre est trop court, je sais... *pardon pardon pardon*


	7. Panique au manoir

Bon, merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont fait le plaisir de commenter, et voici donc ce septième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

DISCLAIMER: les personnages de Pandora Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas, en revanche, l'histoire est de moi.

Rating: K+

Bonne lecture à tous et merci !

* * *

><p>Break tenta tant bien que mal de fermer l'œil, mais impossible de se rendormir, malgré le fait qu'il avait la tête posée sur les genoux de Sharon, assise dans le propre lit de son valet, lui caressant ses cheveux immaculés d'un geste apaisant. Elle était restée ici, à répéter le même geste, rien que pour lui, et en retour, il n'arrivait même pas à fermer les yeux – ou l'œil. C'était pitoyable. Ce n'était tout de même pas difficile ! Allez, Break, tu clos ta paupière, pour que ton petit œil rouge ne voit plus que du noir. Il serra étroitement les dents. Pourquoi avait-il peur de plonger dans le sommeil ? Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, rien de plus ! Ce n'était pas réel !<p>

Mais la douleur avait été si intense, qu'il avait presque cru devenir aveugle, les deux yeux arrachés de leur orbites…

Break frémit. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il redoutait, c'était de devenir aveugle ou même de ressentir cette douleur, cette répugnante sensation qu'il avait eu quand la Volonté de l'Abysse lui avait arraché son œil. Il avait senti ses doits s'enfoncer dans son orbite, puis le lui arracher d'un coup sec…

Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement en repensant à cette horreur.

Sharon, inquiète, se pencha un peu plus vers lui et scruta son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as mal ? demanda t-elle.

- N… non, c'est juste que…

Pour toute réponse, il porta sa main à son orbite vide et Sharon comprit ce qu'il essayait de lui dire.

- Tu as peur de refaire le même cauchemar ? comprit-elle, la voix très douce.

- Je n'ai pas peur de… !

Il s'interrompit en voyant que Sharon souriait d'un air entendu.

- Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. Je doute que beaucoup de gens aime se faire arracher leur… œil, fit-elle, légèrement dégoûtée.

Break ne répondit pas et soupira, l'air horriblement agacé. Comment pouvait-il être effrayé par si peu ? Ce n'était pas réel, ça se passait dans sa tête ! Soudain, il se rendit compte pour la première fois qu'un message était écrit sur son propre mur. Il était d'un noir d'encre, dégoulinant pas endroit.

« **Je t'aurais** »

Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

- Depuis quand suis-je inconscient ? finit-il par demander.

- Trois jours, dit la duchesse.

- Et depuis quand ce message est apparu sur mon mur ? questionna t-il.

- Trois jours, répéta t-elle.

- Est-ce que d'autres habitants du manoir ont fait des cauchemars en rapport avec cette chose ?

Mais un bruit soudain retentit et les fit sursauter. Sharon se blottit contre le convalescent, les yeux fermés et les mains crispées autour de son cou, la tête enfouie dans celui-ci. Un autre bruit retentit. Puis des cris. Gilbert. Sharon et Break s'observèrent longuement, puis la jeune fille finit pas se lever.

- Je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe, sûrement un cauchemar, lui-aussi, soupira t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Miss, depuis quand Gilbert dort ici ?

- Trois jours, sourit la jolie duchesse.

Puis elle se retourna pour s'en aller glaner des informations.

- Attendez ! Ne me laissez pas seul, mademoiselle ! la supplia Break, presque contre son gré.

Il se mordit la lèvre, honteux d'avoir sortit cette supplique de petit garçon effrayé. En temps normal, c'était lui qui devait veiller sur elle, pas l'inverse. Sharon sourit devant l'embarras de son valet, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle appela Reim, qui, comme s'il ne dormait jamais, accouru sur le champ.

- Que se passe t-il, mademoiselle Sharon ? s'écria t-il, guettant quelque chose d'invisible. Messire Gilbert a crié, et j'ai été voir ce qui se passait, mais il n'a fait qu'un cauchemar, rien de grave, rassurez-vous, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, enchaîna t-il, plus rapide qu'elle.

- Je vais aller voir messire Gilbert, il faut que je lui pose quelques question, veille sur Xerx, s'il te plaît, il ne veut pas rester seul. Lui aussi a fait un cauchemar.

Et elle partit en refermant la porte, laissant les deux hommes seuls, à la lueur tremblotante d'une bougie. Reim eut un sourire ironique.

- Tu as peur de rester tout seul, Xerxes ? ricana t-il.

- La ferme, Reim, grogna Break, vexé et mal à l'aise. Si tu rêvais que tu te faisais arracher l'œil par ta maîtresse, tu rirais moins espèc…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, conscient que cette partie de son rêve, l'identité de son agresseur, risquait de semer des troubles. Reim afficha une mine déconfite face à cette révélation, rehaussa ses lunettes du bout du doigt, soupira, et s'assit aux côtés de Break sur son lit, qui craqua sournoisement sous son poids.

- Ah ben t'es pas léger ! s'écria Emily, posée sur la table de nuit de Break, qui sourit faiblement.

Reim ne releva pas, trop accablé par l'aveu que venait de confesser Break. Il tritura nerveusement ses mains, l'air passablement inquiet pour son ami et sa maîtresse de location, comme s'amusait à le répéter Break.

- Moi aussi, hier soir, j'ai fais un rêve bizarre, souffla Reim, encore sous le choc.

- Super, un cinglé de plus. Moi qui croyait que j'allais épargner mon entourage de finir dans un asile, soupira Break, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

Mais Reim continua, imperturbable :

- J'ai rêvé que tu t'en prenais à mademoiselle Sharon, messire Gilbert et moi-même. Tu nous coupais les membres un à un en riant comme un dément… c'était… abominable, finit-il, les larmes aux yeux. Le pire, c'est que ça avait l'air si vrai. J'ai ressenti cette douleur affreuse…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, trop répugné par ce qu'il vu et ressenti la veille. Break posa une main sur son bras.

- Arrête d'y penser, ça ne sert à rien de relater. Concentre-toi plutôt sur leur origine.

- Leur… origine ? Quelles origines ?

- Ecoute, c'est un peu trop évident pour être une coïncidence. Moi qui pensais que tu étais intelligent, persiffla Break.

- Oh, ça me fait trop plaisir, merci beaucoup, marmonna Reim.

- Arrête de baragouiner, aide-moi plutôt à éviter que ça ne se reproduise. Je ne veux pas que miss Sharon fasse ce genre de rêve et ressente… cette douleur, ou même qu'elle soit effrayée…

Reim éclata de rire. L'albinos l'observa longuement, son œil jetant des éclairs.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il y a de drôle ? s'exclama t-il, irrité.

- Tu rapportes toujours tout à elle, pas vrai ? déclara Reim, plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

Break cilla, l'air surpris.

- De quoi tu parles ? s'étonna t-il.

- De mademoiselle Sharon. Ecoute-toi un peu ! « Miss Sharon » par ci « miss Sharon » par là… « Oh mon dieu, son lit va être trop mou ! »…

- Et alors ? C'est mon boulot, tu te rappelles, crétin ? se défendit-il, excédé.

- Tu parles, « ton boulot » ! On dirait presque… que tu es amoureux d'elle !

Break s'empourpra, non pas de gêne, mais de colère, même s'il était tout de même un peu embarrassé.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Poser mon cul sur une chaise et attendre que ça se passe ? vociféra t-il. Espèce de… comment oses-tu insinuer une chose pareille ?

- Je n'insinue pas, je constate, nuance, très cher.

Break s'était levé sous le coup de la fureur, levant son poing, prêt à frapper. Mais la menace ne fit pas effet et Reim continua :

- Pauvre chou, tu ne veux pas assumer une chose pareille, hein ? C'est vrai ça, on ne peut pas dire que tu es beaucoup aimé, dans ta vie. Alors, qu'est-ce ça fait d'être dépendant d'une personne sans jamais pouvoir savoir ce qu'elle réellement, hein ? Une personne à laquelle tu tiens, mais qui ne te rends pas vraiment la même chose en retour ?

- Tu as l'air d'en connaître un rayon sur la question. Dis-moi, qui est ton fantasme secret ? Si tu le chéri à ce point, c'est qu'il doit drôlement te faire tourner la tête, le railla Break.

Reim s'empourpra, mais ne desserra pas les dents pour autant. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre et c'était à peine s'il grognait comme des chiens enragés. Break prit Reim par le col et leurs nez se touchaient, à présent. L'excentrique valet s'apprêtait à cracher une réplique cinglante et humiliante, quand il remarqua l'air de Reim. Ses lèvres tremblaient et il avait une expression hagarde sur le visage, les yeux suppliants et les joues rouges. Break le lâcha brusquement et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Excuse-moi, murmura t-il, avec l'impression de sortir d'un profond sommeil.

Reim recula, les lèvres toujours aussi frémissantes mais les joues légèrement moins enflammées.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, ajouta l'albinos.

- Et ce que tu craignais, je me trompe ? renchérit Reim, retrouvant un semblant de contenance.

- Oui… maintenant, je suis convaincu que cette chose agit pour qu'on s'entre-déchire. Mais pourquoi ? Quel est son but ?

- Et bien... commença Reim.

- Je n'en sais fichtre rien ! s'écria Emily. Peut-être parce que Reim est beau gosse et que cette ombre veut le garder pour elle, suggéra t-elle.

Break éclata de rire. Reim apprécia un peu moins la plaisanterie, les joues de nouveau rouges.

- Tu as fini de débiter des âneries, Xerxes ? se plaignit-il.

- Mais ce n'est pas moi ! C'est Emily ! se défendit Break, bien qu'un large sourire s'affiche sur son visage.

- Tu es incorrigible, Xerxes.

- Bof, tu m'aimes comme ça, non ? rit Break.

Reim éclata de rire.

Mais il fut coupé net quand un cri retentit. Cette fois, c'était Oz. Reim se leva d'un bond du lit sur lequel il était assis et se précipita vers la porte. Mais Break le retint par la manche. Reim baissa les yeux. Break s'agrippait à lui comme à un naufragé, le regard soudain étrangement vide. Il l'aida à se maintenir debout, un peu surpris de l'étrange réaction de son ami.

- Xerxes ? Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Reim.

La respiration de celui-ci s'était accélérée et son regard restait vide. Franchement effrayé, Reim le fit se rasseoir sur le lit et le secoua légèrement.

- Réponds-moi, Xerxes ! le pressa t-il. Tu me fais peur.

- Je… ce n'est rien… je t'assure, ça va. Tu peux y aller.

Reim obéit et se leva, traversant la chambre pour s'engouffrer dans le couloir, mais il restait suspicieux. Il avait vu à quel point son meilleur ami était agité et confus. Et ses mains tremblaient. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Reim savait pertinemment que Break lui avait menti. Il le connaissait trop bien pour qu'il lui fasse avaler pareille bêtise.

Il passa la porte et découvrit qu'Oz avait été prit en charge par Sharon et Gil, qui, visiblement, avait retrouvé ses esprits. De toute façon, il avait encore du travail à terminer. Il tourna les talons et soupira, en repensant à l'étrange comportement du valet de Sharon. Et, comme pour faire écho à ses pensées, un cri déchira le calme retrouvé du manoir. Xerxes.

- J'y vais, mademoiselle ! s'écria t-il, espérant que Sharon l'ait entendu.

Il arriva de nouveau dans la chambre de Break, dérapant sur le sol, et se rattrapa de justesse sur le sol. Il poussa un cri de dégoût. Le sol était recouvert de vomi mêlé à du sang. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il vit Xerxes à quatre-pattes par terre, en larmes, le visage ruisselant de sueur, gémissant sa souffrance, se tenant le ventre de son bras bandé.

Reim se précipita aux côtés de Break, ignorant la crasse alentours, et le fit s'appuyer contre lui, tandis que ses gémissements lui vrillaient les tympans, comme un chien hurlerait à la mort.

- Mais qu'as-tu donc, Xerxes Break ? murmura Reim, complètement paniqué.

* * *

><p>Mais que se passe t-il au manoir ? Niark, je suis diabolique !<p>

Merci de m'avoir lue et par ici les reviews ! ^^


	8. Piégés

Et voilà...*roulement de tambour* le huitième chapitre ! TADAM !*clap clap*

Pas trop court, relu, pas de quiproquo que j'aurais fait (comme m'emmêler les pinceaux en changeant l'ordre des mots...*eh oui, quelle gourde...*), pas trop de fautes d'orthographes, en tout cas, ils restent celles que je n'ai pas vues... Mais on s'en fout !

Donc, merci à Rose-Eliade, Miki et Lamy pour leur commentaires !

Rose-Eliade*dévouée lectrice^^*: le voilà, le huitième chapitre ! A quand le neuf, hein ?

Miki: bon t'es un peu à la bourre pour la lecture, mais après tout, qui l'eut cru ? J'ai fait sept chapitre en deux jours ! *monte sur un piédestal et bombe le torse*

Lamy: en espérant que tu continue toujours à lire... -'

Bref... toujours un grand merci à ces commentateurs/trices qui me réchauffent le coeur !

DISCLAIMER: les personnages de Pandora Hearts sont la propriété de Jun Mochizuki (snif) mais l'histoire vient de moi ! *dois-je en être fière ?*

Rating: K+

Bonne lecture à Rose-Eliade, Miki, Lamy et tous les autres qui auront la gentillesse de me lire !

* * *

><p>Sharon aida Oz, empêtré dans ses draps un peu à la manière de Break quand elle s'était précipitée dans sa chambre, à se relever. C'est en repensant à cet épisode qu'elle s'interrogea sur la nature de son cri. Que lui était-il arrivé, encore ? Avait-il été attaqué par l'Ombre ? Elle frissonna. Elle allait prier pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.<p>

Une fois Oz remit sur pieds, elle lui demanda de rester en compagnie de son cher Gilbert un moment, le temps pour qu'elle aille vérifier que Break n'avait rien.

Elle s'engouffra dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher de son valet. Habituée, elle pénétra directement la pièce, sans frapper. Mais ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia. Une immonde flaque de sang mêlé à du vomi s'étalait au centre de la pièce et l'odeur lui emplissait les poumons, lui donnant la nausée.

Elle voulut crier mais une main se plaqua sur sa bouche. Elle se débattit et donna un violent coup de pied à son agresseur, qui gémit et la lâcha brusquement. Elle se retourna, prête à faire appel à Eques malgré sa faiblesse au combat. Sauf que... Il s'agissait en fait de Reim.

- Oh, excuse-moi !... mais pourquoi tu... commença t-elle.

- Chut, mademoiselle ! Je vous en prie, moins fort, la supplia t-il.

Il pointa une masse sombre sur le lit.

- Il s'est évanoui. Il était épuisé. Ne le réveillez pas, il est très mal en point, affirma t-il.

- C'est lui qui a vomi partout ?... du sang ?

Reim hocha la tête et posa un index sur ses lèvres, lui intimant de baisser la voix. Elle acquiesça et entraîna Reim au-dehors de la chambre.

- Tu aurais pu nettoyer, le réprimanda t-elle.

- Pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle, mais j'étais trop occupé à prendre soin de Xerxes, ironisa t-il, avant d'ajouter un "toutes mes excuses" en rougissant.

Mais Sharon ne fit que sourire. Elle savait quels liens unissaient les deux hommes. Bien sûr, elle était un peu idiote de lui avoir reproché ça. Elle aussi aurait veillé sur lui plutôt que de penser à la propreté du manoir. Mais au risque de lui déplaire, elle farfouilla tout de même dans le placard de la chambre pour en retirer plusieurs serviettes et un seau en les lui tendant. Il soupira face à son sourire angélique et se mit au travail, contraint de faire le sale boulot, tandis que la duchesse s'asseyait sur le lit de Break et lui caressait le front dans un geste fraternel. Prenant conscience que sa peau était en ébullition, elle s'absenta quelques minutes pour aller chercher une serviette humide et la lui plaça sur le front, appuyant légèrement sur le linge mouillé afin que l'eau bienfaitrice coule sur son visage, le long de son nez, sur ses joues, humidifiant ses lèvres brûlantes et disparaissant dans ses cheveux blancs. Elle sourit un peu plus quand l'alité serra sa main, ouvrant péniblement son œil rouge. Un sourire fendit son visage crispé, mais ses yeux semblaient vides. On avait l'impression qu'il cherchait autour de lui, comme s'il était incapable de discerner exactement qui était assis à ses côtés. Il caressa la main de Sharon, huma l'air, respirant le doux parfum de roses qui se dégageait d'elle.

- Miss ? murmura t-il, incapable d'élever la voix.

- Xerx, répondit-elle pour toute réponse en écartant quelques mèches immaculées imbibées d'eau et de sueur de son œil carmin.

- Xerxes ! s'écria Reim en se précipitant à son chevet, ayant visiblement terminé de nettoyer les flaques rouge-verdâtre.

Il s'agenouilla et remonta machinalement ses lunettes, avant de poser le dos de sa main contre la peau pâle de Break.

- Tu es encore plus brûlant que tout à l'heure ! s'exclama t-il.

- Reim, tenta de le retenir Break, ce n'est pas...

Mais l'intéressé avait déjà disparu dans le couloir, trop pressé de soulager son ami. Le valet soupira, mais ne put masquer sa joie de voir les deux personnes à qui il tenait le plus prendre soin de lui.

Sharon et son grand-frère adoptif restèrent silencieux un long moment. Mais des fois, il est inutile de mettre des mots sur l'affection que l'on peut ressentir envers quelqu'un. Les gestes suffisent.

La jolie demoiselle caressait souplement ses cheveux, assise en tailleur sur son lit, tandis que Break lui tenait fermement la main. Un peu trop peut-être...

- Aïe ! fit-elle.

- Oh, désolé... Je... J'ai mal.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tais-toi et détends-toi.

Break eut un rire rauque.

- Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu droit au fameux "détends-toi".

Sharon ne répondit pas et continua à caresser les cheveux de Break, les lèvres scellées. Celui-ci tenta d'exécuter les ordres de la miss, mais se détendre relevait presque de l'impossible. Déjà que se taire était un supplice pour lui...

Il se frotta l'œil d'une main lasse, et essaya de retenir ses larmes. Non pas de souffrance physique. Une souffrance bien plus horrible. Mais il ne dirait rien à personne, pas même à Reim et Sharon. Ils s'inquièteraient bien trop pour lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit comme un handicapé, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on le prenne en pitié. Surtout pas ses plus chers amis. Mais le plus dur serait d'ignorer cette infirmité. Comment ferait-il pour la masquer aux autres ? S'ils s'en apercevaient, il ne pourrait plus effectuer aucune mission, ni même remplir de rapport, encore moins prendre soin de Sharon. Ne plus rien faire... même s'il lui restait les mots, il lui était impossible d'être mit à l'écart de la sorte. Son temps s'égrenait suffisamment vite pour qu'il ne puisse même plus en profiter. De toute façon, il devrait s'y faire coûte que coûte. Et puis, il lui restait son excellente perception de ce qui l'entourait. Grâce à la simple odeur de Sharon, il avait pu la reconnaître. Oui mais... comment ferait-il pour ne pas rentrer dans un obstacle ? Il aurait l'air fin tiens... Heureusement, c'était quasiment instinctivement qu'il avait appris à se mouvoir et se battre. Avec un peu de chance, ça le sauverait... Et il pouvait encore percevoir, bien que très faiblement par rapport à d'habitude... Bon, d'accord, d'habitude non plus, ça n'était pas le top du top, mais là... Au moins... Il n'était pas complètement infirme. Mais il savait pertinemment qu'un jour ou l'autre... Il poussa un long soupir.

- Xerx, ça ne va pas ?

- Non, ça va, je pète la forme ! Vous ne voyez pas comme je suis fort pour rester immobile ? Champion, non ?

Sharon eut un sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Break rit.

Puis Reim refit son entrée, et s'approcha du duo, tenant une plaquette de cachets dans une main et un verre dans l'autre. Il posa le verre sur la table de nuit, aux côtés de la tasse de thé froide. Il se pencha vers Break, deux cachets dans la main.

- Fais "aaaaah", lui demanda t-il.

- Bleeeeeeh ! répondit Break en lui tirant la langue.

- Raaah, quel gamin, maugréa Reim. Allez, sois sympa pour une fois ! Ouvre la bouche, c'est pour ton bien !

- Et la fois où vous m'avez obligé à rester clouer sur une chaise inconfortable à remplir des rapports pendant deux jours tout ça parce que j'avais un rhume, ça aussi, c'était pour mon bien ? ironisa l'albinos.

- Non, c'était plutôt pour que tu travailles enfin un peu, sourit son ami.

- Ben ça a pas marché, j'ai passé mon temps à gribouiller les bonbons que vous m'interdisiez sur ces fichus rapports. Résultat, j'ai eu ce que je voulais, répliqua t-il avec un sourire victorieux.

Reim eut une grimace. Il savait pertinemment que cet éternel enfant comptait les points dans sa tête. Et il n'en démordrait pas.

- Bon, arrête tes gamineries et écarte ta mâchoire supérieure de l'inférieure, pour commencer. A supposer que tu sache de quoi il s'agit, le taquina t-il.

- Pour qui tu me prends ? Tiens, regarde !

Il ouvrit grand la bouche et Reim s'empressa de fourrer les médicaments "entre ses mâchoires inférieures et supérieures". Il savait que l'orgueil était le point faible de son vieil ami. Victorieux, l'homme à lunettes sourit et lui tendit le verre d'eau, pendant que Sharon l'empêchait de recracher les médicaments. Pas un truc aussi dégoûtant dans la main de miss Sharon, voyons. En revanche, si Reim s'y était collé, il en aurait eu plein les mains...

Grognant son mécontentement, Break s'empara du verre d'eau et avala d'une traite, tout en grimaçant. Puis il le retendit à Reim qui le prit et le reposa sur la table de chevet. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. C'était vrai qu'il était très rare que quelqu'un, hormis Sharon, tienne tête à ce valet un peu spécial.

Mais alors que Reim et Break se jetait des gentillesses au visage et que Sharon riait aux éclats devant leur étrange joute, une sorte de cri perçant retentit. Un cri qui vrillait les tympans. Un cri insupportable.

Break plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles en gémissant. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule chose capable de produire cet effrayant hurlement.

- L'Ombre, souffla t-il, la tête sur le point d'exploser.

Reim se leva, tituba, mais se reprit et se mit à courir en direction du déchirant hurlement. Il avait l'impression qu'il se déplaçait. Il continuait malgré tout de chercher. Puis il trouva. Pas l'origine du bruit, non. Mais pourquoi ils faisaient tous d'étranges cauchemars, pourquoi tout allait de travers. L'horloge. Il était huit heures du matin. Et au-dehors, aucune lueur.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre et la peur au ventre, il ouvrit une fenêtre et tenta de passer son bras au travers d'une sorte de bulle mauve et noire, couleurs étrangement mêlées.

Il sentit une violente décharge le parcourir et fut projeter contre le mur. Haletant, il remit ses lunettes, qui étaient tombées, et les ajusta.

Il avait devant lui un orbe aux couleurs mauves et noires, qui les emprisonnaient dans le manoir. Et ils étaient tous des prisonniers.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, bordel, stupide ombre ? hurla Reim à l'orbe.

En tout cas, il savait une chose.

Ils étaient tous piégés.

* * *

><p>Bon, vous êtes en colère ? Ben ouais, le chapitre huit s'arrête là. Que c'est bêêêêêête, hein ? Mais vous inquiètez pas ! Tata Breakzel va tout arranger avec son clavier magique ! Mais quand ? *rire diabolique*<p>

Break: ton rire diabolique est nul. Tiens, fais comme moi, plutôt *rire diabolique*

Breakzel *émerveillée*


	9. Flashes gris

Bonjour bonjour ! Me revoilà !

Voici donc ce neuvième chapitre de **_l'Ombre_** !

Miki: merci, ça me fait plaisir ! Pour les descripstions "angoisse", pour le "chapeau" et pour tous tes coms !

Rose-Eliade: j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Et toujours un grand merci pour tes commentaires !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira à tous et à toutes !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Reim ferma les yeux un instant mais les rouvrit vite quand un grognement douloureux se fit entendre. Il jeta un regard inquiet à la silhouette sur le lit, mais la masse sombre ne fit que se retourner, la bouche entrouverte. Reim esquissa un sourire et se rassit plus confortablement dans la chaise, s'étirant au passage, tout en continuant à veiller sur son protégé. Plusieurs fois, celui-ci marmonna dans son sommeil, avant de proférer des menaces sans queue ni tête dirigées vers un certain Vincent, sifflant d'autre prénoms familiers au détour d'une phrase incompréhensible. Il entendit celui d'Oz, de Gilbert, d'Alice, de Sharon, trois fois, celui-là, et autant de fois le sien, mais pas autant que celui de Vincent, mais pour une tout autre raison. Il pianota sur l'accoudoir de la chaise qu'il avait tiré du bureau en acajou, la tête posée sur le dos de son autre main. Il avait veillé une heure et demie comme ça. Mais il s'était endormi à un moment. Heureusement, à peine quelques minutes, grâce au sommeil agité de son ami.<p>

Mais alors qu'il s'amusait à triturer les mèches blanches de l'alité, avec un étrange plaisir teinté d'amertume, la sonnette retentit, vrillant les tympans, les échos de la cloche se répercutant à travers les murs du manoir. Machinalement, Reim se leva pour aller accueillir l'invité, puis…

- La cloche ? s'exclama Reim.

Il cessa de couver Break du regard et partit comme un boulet de canon dans les couloirs, dévalant les escaliers, dérapant devant la porte. Puis il se stoppa net devant l'improbable invité. La bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds, il ne dit pas un mot, presque effrayé.

Break ouvrit les yeux en maugréant, sentant qu'on le secouait comme un prunier. Il sourit à Reim, qui se tenait juste au-dessus de lui. Il fit jouer sa mâchoire, encore un peu engourdie.

- Qué qu'y passe ? réussit-il à articuler.

Reim fit une grimace et désigna une silhouette sur le pas de la porte, s'écartant soigneusement des deux personnages, de peur qu'un des deux ne le frappe pour x raison.

- Bonjour, Break, sourit Vincent Nightray.

- Que... que… messire Nightray ?

- Un problème, mon cher Break ?

- Comment avez-vous réussi à entrer ?

- Oh, ça… bah, je suis entré, tout simplement…

- Comment ça, vous êtes entré ?

- Je suis entré, répéta le blond, agacé. Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je sorte d'une des armoires ? Je te laisse ce genre de pitrerie.

- Non… mais… et l'orbe ?

- Ah, ce truc violet et noir ? On ne le voit que de l'intérieur. Vous avez refait la déco ? Je trouve ça chouette, s'enthousiasma t-il.

- Chouette ?

On aurait que Break allait lui sauter à la gorge pour l'étrangler.

- On est prisonniers de cet orbe, déclara t-il froidement.

- Oh, c'est ennuyeux, déplora Vincent avec une moue charmante.

- Au fait, pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ?

- L'agent que j'ai engagé pour filer mon Gil chéri m'a averti qu'il n'était plus sortit du manoir de la journée. Je me suis inquiété ! Alors, je suis venu voir s'il allait bien, affirma t-il.

- Je me doutais d'un truc dans ce goût-là, grogna Break. Maintenant, nous voilà tous coincé comme des cons !

- Surveille ton langage, Break, réprimanda Vincent avec un air enjoué. Bien, où se trouve Gilberounet ?

- Gilberou-quoi ? répéta Break en se retenant de pouffer.

Il allait de soi qu'il ne manquerait pas de taquiner Gilbert sur ça.

- Un étage au-dessus, troisième porte sur la gauche, répondit Reim en soupirant.

Vincent sautilla jusqu'à la porte en leur adressant un petit signe, puis se mit à chanter des paroles inquiétantes concernant un certain « Gil, oh mon Gil ».

Break serra les dents et cracha un « fichu rat de Nightray, il manquait plus que lui », avant de se dégager des couvertures dans lesquelles il était empêtré et se leva, la tête lui tournant horriblement.

- Reim… murmura t-il.

Celui-ci comprit et lui tendit son bras, tandis qu'il s'appuyait sur celui-ci, se relevant péniblement, se tenant la tête d'une main, la secouant, comme pour se réveiller.

- Emmène-moi voir cet orbe, décida Break, fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais… tu es…

- Je sais, malade, c'est bon, je vais me coucher après, si tu veux, fit Break en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Non, je voulais dire, à moitié nu.

Break s'empourpra et se rendit compte qu'il portait juste sa chemise à jabot, les jambes à l'air.

- Oh… heu… donne-moi mon pantacourt ! Et une nouvelle chemise, celle-ci est trempée de sueur, ordonna t-il avec un sourire irrésistible.

Reim soupira une fois de plus et lui tendit son pantacourt, puis partit farfouiller dans les armoires pour aller trouver des chemises, tandis que l'albinos peinait à mettre son pantalon. Il faillit tomber deux fois, sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre pour l'enfiler, malgré sa vue un peu trop défaillante. Quand Reim se retourna pour lui donner une chemise propre (décidemment, il avait bien une dizaine de tenue comme celle qu'il portait habituellement, ce qui confirmait les soupçons de Reim et Sharon), Break avait défait sa chemise, torse-nu, et tendait la main d'un air impatient. Mais Reim n'amorça aucun geste, une délicate teinte de rose s'étalant sur ses joues.

- Bon, tu me la donne, cette chemise ? Il caille ! le pressa le borgne.

- Tu es tellement b… euh, je veux dire, comment tu fais pour ne pas prendre un gramme alors que tu t'empiffres de sucreries à longueur de journée ?

- Ben, je fais du sport… Donne-moi ça ! ajouta t-il en lui arrachant la chemise des mains.

- Quel sport ? Tu ne fais pas de sport.

Break boutonna sa chemise, puis reprit le bras de Reim et tous deux sortirent de la chambre pour s'engager dans les couloirs, Reim le guidant vers une des fenêtres.

- Et bien, figure-toi que du sport, j'en fais tous les jours. Tiens, par exemple, il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'ai taquiné Alice et nous avons fait trois fois le tour du manoir ! Ou encore quand j'essaye de parler à Gilbert, mais que je n'y parviens jamais parce qu'il doit me confondre avec quelqu'un de très flippant, vu à la vitesse ou il court, et bien, voilà, tu as ta réponse. Oh, et, n'oublions les deux ou trois chains qui traîneraient dans les parages et qui auraient eu la mauvaise idée de me faire du tort.

Reim éclata de rire, puis se reprit en désignant une fenêtre, où, juste derrière, se tenait l'étrange orbe qu'avait probablement crée l'Ombre. Break ouvrit la fenêtre et tendit sa main vers l'orbe, mais Reim l'écarta vivement et le repoussa. Break chancela, mais ne tomba pas, grâce au précieux secours de son meilleur ami.

- Hey, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? s'écria Break.

- Tu aurais été propulsé à l'autre bout du couloir, si je ne t'avais pas retenu !

- Beuh… de toute façon, je vois que dalle, marmonna t-il.

Reim écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu ne vois plus rien ? cria t-il, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

Break pâlit davantage, si c'était possible.

- Oh, heu, non ! Mais, tu sais, enfin, ma vue n'est pas celle d'un rapace, quoi…

- Mouais… tu me le dirais, si ta vue empirait, hein ?

- Mais oui, ne t'en fais p… !

Break glissa et se retrouva sur les fesses. Il poussa un petit cri entre douleur et indignation, puis se rendit compte que son pantalon était mouillé.

- Gné ?

Il tâtonna le sol et sentit comme de l'eau. En fait, il y avait une traînée humide tout le long du couloir. Reim aida son ami à redresser, en scrutant les alentours.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Je suis sûr que c'est un des domestiques qui a renversé de l'eau, se plaignit Break.

- Xerxes, réfléchis un peu, pas sur tout un couloir ! Oh, et, au passage, toi aussi, tu es un domestique, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

- Gnagnagnagnagnagnagna...

Reim poussa un profond soupir, digne d'un médecin désespéré devant un cas désespérant.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment…

- Irremplaçable ? le devança Break avec son habituel sourire.

- Oui, on peut dire ça. Je dirais plutôt unique et heureusement, mais…

Break lui donna un coup de coude, tandis que Reim riait. Vexé, le domestique-qui-voudrait-ne-pas-en-être-un se détourna, l'air boudeur.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, appuie-toi sur moi, lui conseilla gentiment Reim.

- Pourquoi ? Le contact de ma peau merveilleusement douce t'est indispensable ?

Reim ne répondit rien, et Break ne put voir son expression, car il s'était lui aussi détourné, le visage dans la direction de la fenêtre, vers l'orbe.

- Raaah, décidemment, on est bel et bien coincé ici, c'est vraiment… commença Break.

L'homme à lunettes se retourna vers lui, inquiet qu'il se soit interrompu. Break était comme mit sur pause. La bouche ouverte, l'œil écarquillé, figé dans sa posture.

- Heu…, Xerxes ?

- OUIIIIIN !

Il se jeta dans les bras de son ami, gémissant plus qu'il ne pleurait. Reim, un peu interloqué, lui tapota gentiment le dos, puis, voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, enfouit sa main dans ses cheveux et les caressa, glissant deux autres doigts sur sa nuque. Mais Break se redressa.

- Qué que tu fiche ?

- Heu… ben toi, « qué que tu fiches » ?

- Snif, mes précieuses sucreries… je pourrais plus en achetéééééé ! OUIIIIN !

- X… X... Xerxes, calme-toi…

Le concerné secoua Reim comme un fou.

- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, ou je vais CREVER !

- Heuuuuu… arr… arrête de… me… secouer comme ça !

Break cessa donc ses gamineries et se mordilla un doigt, l'air particulièrement frustré. Puis son intérêt sembla ressuscité. Il huma longuement l'air. Maintenant que Reim l'imitait, lui aussi sentait cette étrange odeur boisée qui flottait. Le monde semblait s'obscurcir, comme devenu mort. Par intermittence, on pouvait voir d'étranges flashes gris qui leur tournaient autour. Reim prit la main de Break et l'obligea à rester près de lui. Il savait que la curiosité de son ami était piquée à vif. Il semblait fasciné, pour quelqu'un qui ne voyait pas grand-chose. Mais il ignorait que Break ne voyait que ce flash. Il l'attirait littéralement. Il le voyait plus nettement que jamais. C'était une étrange jeune femme qui leur tournait autour, comme un animal. Reim ne pouvait discerner que de vagues formes. La chose avait-elle décidé de se montrer uniquement à lui ? Dans quel but ? Le cœur de Break battait de plus en plus vite. Il tendit sa main vers la jeune femme. Elle était légèrement plus petite que lui, avec de longs cheveux allant du gris sombre à l'argenté le plus pur, de grands yeux argentés à la pupille parfaitement ronde, semblable à la pleine lune, une peau de pierre, un visage fin et un petit nez pointu, une simple brassière et un simple pagne masquaient sa nudité. Par endroit, des gouttes d'eau perlaient sur son étrange peau. Mais le plus surprenant n'était pas là. Elle chantait, dansait, autour d'eux. De longues canines pointues étaient facilement visibles, elle possédait des oreilles anormalement pointues et une queue touffue telle celle d'un chien. A la place des jambes, elle possédait deux longues pattes déliées et poilues, très allongées. Elle ferma ses étonnants yeux, chantant dans une langue étrangère. Ses longues mains tenaient plus de griffes acérées, mais il y avait tout de même une sorte de grâce qui émanait d'elle. Break se dégagea de l'étreinte de Reim, comme mue par une force nouvelle, il approcha encore plus sa main, et la créature sembla enfin s'intéresser à lui.

Elle arrêta de danser. La vue de Break redevint trouble et elle se mit à quatre pattes, prête à bondir, tandis que le pauvre albinos reprenait à peine ses esprits. Il écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'elle fondait sur lui dans un nouveau flash gris et elle l'emporta avec une telle force qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Reim hurla en voyant l'étrange chose se précipiter sur Break, et, au moment où elle le toucha, ils disparurent tous les deux. Effondré, il resta immobile devant cette improbable et curieuse créature. Mais alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue tandis qu'une flaque de sang se dessinait sur le sol, sans même qu'il n'y ait personne pour le perdre, Break réapparut, aux prises avec la chose qui avait ouvert grand sa gueule et qui menaçait de planter ses crocs dans le crâne de Break. Reim se précipita sur eux et se jeta à corps perdu dans le combat. Un coup de griffes le lacéra et il fut projeté sur le sol. La créature, soudainement affamé devant tout ce sang, tourna ses grands yeux argentés vers lui et fut auprès de lui en quelques secondes pour lui lécher la blessure, plantant ses crocs dans la chair tendre. Reim hurla, mais la sensation immonde fut interrompu par Break, qui donna un coup de pieds à la chose, s'interposant, puis Mad Hatter se profila derrière lui et ouvrit grand son œil. Mais elle était toujours là. Immobile. Et un rire sinistre s'échappa de sa gorge tandis que Break haletait, véritablement effrayé. Mad Hatter disparut comme il était apparu. Cette chose n'était pas une chain et ne venait pas de l'Abysse. Mais qu'était-elle ? Break, bien plus qu'épuisé, sentit ses jambes flageoler. Enfin, la chose s'attaqua à lui en posant une énorme main griffue sur sa poitrine, un sourire carnassier étirant son visage pourtant si doux.

Elle s'approcha de la tête de Break, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Mais Reim, malgré la blessure qui le faisait souffrir, se redressa et tituba vers eux, dans le vain espoir de l'aider. Comme par magie, une balle transperça la chose, et elle poussa un cri horrible, qui perforait les tympans. Et Break comprit. L'Ombre. C'était sa véritable apparence. Une fois qu'elle avait crée son terrain de jeu, elle faisait de vous ses jouets.

- Encore tssss… toi ? gronda t-elle en apercevant Gilbert.

- Laisse mon Gil tranquille ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! s'écria Vincent en pointant un doigt menaçant sur la chose.

- Vince, grogna Gil, agacé.

Ils étaient tous là. Vincent, Gil, Oz, Sharon, Alice, même les domestiques étaient accourus.

L'Ombre éclata de son horrible rire, avant de se retourner vers Break et Reim, puis de disparaître dans un flash gris. Reim voulu dire quelque chose, mais l'Ombre réapparut dans un second flash gris, emportant un domestique aux yeux exorbités avec lui. Qui réapparut quelques instants plus tard, mais pas vraiment sous sa forme d'origine.

Un tas d'ossements sanguinolent gisait aux pieds de Break.

* * *

><p>Quels sort est-il réservé à notre cher Breakounet ?<p>

Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ça va être mortel !

*Break: tes jeux de mots sont toujours aussi pourris... et puis, moi, mourir ? Le beau gosse que je suis serait affreusement vexé ! Breakzel: ferme-la, c'est moi qui écrit que je sache ! Break: gnagnagnagnagnagnanagna...*


	10. Pattes velues et queue touffue

Voili-voilou ! Dixième chapitre ! *danse de la victoire*

Toujours un grand (énorme) merci à Miki et Rose-Eliade !

Miki: franchement, je suis très flattée par ton compliment, ça me fait énormément plaisir !

Rose-Eliade; Break mange ses bonbons et il te remercie, oh, et il a fait ce que tu lui demandais !

DISCLAIMER: vous connaissez la chanson... mais si ! Vous savez bien, le: "les personnages sont la propriété de Jun MOCHIZUKI et l'histoire est de moi" !

Rating: K+

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Quand Break voulut ouvrir son unique œil valide, il se sentit submergé d'une telle vague de fatigue qu'il ne trouva même pas la force pour effectuer ce simple battement de paupière. Il se dit juste que récemment, il passait de plus en plus de temps à roupiller. Assise sur ses genoux, blottie contre lui, Sharon dormait paisiblement, ses petits poings de jeune fille illusoire contre le torse bandé de l'albinos. Tous deux étaient affalés sur une chaise, complètement épuisés. A leurs côtés, Gilbert et Reim, eux aussi harassés. Quand Reim commença à somnoler, la joue appuyée contre son poing, les lunettes de travers, Gil sourit et lui apporta une couverture, jugeant qu'il en avait assez fait comme ça. Gil lui aussi était raiment en train de décrocher et il piqua du nez pendant une bonne heure, sous le regard amusé d'Oz et celui exaspéré d'Alice, qui, eux aussi, ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre les bras de Morphée.<p>

Lorsque le domestique de la maison Rainsworth trouva enfin le courage d'ouvrir son œil, la première chose qu'il vit fut une touffe de cheveux blonds floue et ça lui arracha un sourire. Il aplatit la masse soyeuse d'une main un peu tremblante puis observa autour de lui. Pourvu que personne ne l'ai vu faire ça avec ce sourire béat ! Mais non, tout le monde dormait paisiblement – ou ronflait bruyamment – enroulés dans des couvertures à même le sol, sur des chaises ou encore sur un lit improvisé – c'est là que Break put confirmer sa thèse sur ceux qui était intelligents et ceux qui ne s'étaient même pas posé la question de dormir sur quelque chose d'un minimum confortable. Il fut surpris de trouver Reim assis à ses pieds, la tête penchée de côté, les lunettes glissant sur le bout de son nez, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte et tout son corps blottit contre les jambes du concerné, mais sourit néanmoins. Lui, il avait une raison. Même si Reim ignorait que son cher ami avait deviné depuis bien longtemps son petit secret. Mais quel mauvais comédien ! pensa Break. Lui si innocent, si doux, si généreux… L'albinos laissa échappa un petit rire. Que ferait-il si jamais il lui parlait de cette petite cachotterie ? Il paniquerait, à coup sûr. Rien que pour cette hypothèse alléchante, il pourrait le faire. Mais en même temps, il avait ce petit pincement au cœur. Et cette éternelle question. Avait-il tout simplement peur de lui faire du mal, ou peut-être qu'il n'avait pas non plus le courage de s'avouer la vérité ? Il sentit une boule se former au creux de son estomac et ferma son œil sanglant. _Allez, respire, tu n'as qu'à rien dire, fais comme si tu n'avais jamais rien remarqué… _Mais était-ce si simple de se mentir à soi-même comme il le ferait avec quelqu'un d'autre ? D'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas cerner cet étrange sentiment. Peur, haine, simple frisson, affection ? Et puis, cet _accident_. Depuis ça, il avait l'impression que ses gênes d'éternel adolescent bouillaient comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. D'une façon tellement différente de d'habitude. Mais en même temps, rien n'avait changé entre eux. C'était toujours les blagues de mauvaise foi, les petites remarques taquines, cette même complicité. Il aurait presque dit qu'ils encore plus complices qu'avant. Etrange…

Pour se changer les idées, il préféra détourner le regard de son meilleur ami et observer Oz, Alice et Sharon tour à tour, évitant soigneusement le visage baigné de bave de Vincent qui marmonnait le prénom de son frère chéri. On se croirait dans une crèche, pensa t-il. Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son front et il poussa un cri de protestation, mais ce n'était que Gil.

- Tiens, mas nouvelle baby-sitter, sourit Break.

- Je prends ta température, déclara Gilbert en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ah bon ? Où s'affichent les chiffres ? Sur tes fesses ? ironisa Break.

Gil grogna.

- Je ne sais pas où se trouve le thermomètre, c'est bon, maugréa t-il.

Break jeta un nouveau regard circulaire, histoire de s'assurer que tout le monde était bien là (surtout Sharon et Reim).

- Pourquoi ma chambre s'est-elle transformée en dortoir ?

- Il est minuit, tu vois, et tout le monde était crevé. Alors, on a préféré se regrouper, parce qu'avec ce truc qui rôde… Et puis, toi et Reim avez une belle balafre sur la poitrine. Heureusement, un domestique avait des bases en médecine et on a pu vous désinfecter et vous bander.

- Nieh ? J'ai une balafre sur la poitrine, moi ? s'étonna Break.

- Ouais. La machin a essayé de te tuer, tu te rappelles ?

- Ah, l'Ombre.

- Machin.

- Ombre !

- Machin !

- Bon, tu vas la fermer ? s'exclama Emily. Et d'abord, c'est l'Ombre.

Gil ne releva pas, trop agacé. Il préféra comparer la chaleur de sa peau à celle de Xerxes et jugea qu'il n'avait plus de fièvre. Le blessé semblait réfléchir et Gilbert n'osa même pas imaginer ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans son esprit tordu. Finalement, Break déclara :

- Tu lui as tiré dessus et tu m'as sauvé la vie.

- Tu as mit tout ce temps pour aligner les mots dans ta tête ? sourit Gil.

- Mais j'ai quand même failli y passer, parce que tu as été incapable de l'empêcher de bouffer ce malheureux domestique.

- On s'demande à quoi tu sers, Gilberounet ! chantonna Emily.

- Voyons, Emily, contente-toi de le penser très fort, la réprimanda Break avec un sourire narquois.

- Raaah, t'es vraiment… !

Break lui offrit son plus beau sourire en penchant la tête de côté, comme il avait l'habitude le faire dans ses rares véritables sourires, qu'il offrait habituellement à Reim et Sharon. Mais après tout, c'était peut-être les derniers moments qu'il passait avec ses compagnons, alors, pourquoi se priver ? Pourquoi ne pas délirer ? Pourquoi ne pas se lâcher ? Pourquoi pas, tout simplement ?

Gil semblait réticent. Que lui prenait-il ? Voilà qu'il lui souriait ! Enfin, pas un sourire moqueur, sarcastique, ironique… j'en passe et des meilleures !

- Alors, Gilberounet, toujours en train de fantasmer sur ton maître chéri ? le taquina Break en voyant son air interdit.

Gilbert vira au rouge, tandis que Break riait silencieusement dans sa manche trop longue. Ah, ce sacré Gilbert, tellement facile à faire rougir. Mais son plus grand plaisir, c'était sans doute ses grandes réussites malveillantes ! Telles que faire mourir de gêne Reim ou encore taquiner Sharon sans qu'elle ne puisse répliquer… Aaaah, qu'est-ce qu'il les aimait, ces moments-là ! Quel délice de voir ce rouge si délicat teinté les joues de son cher Reim, quel plaisir de voir les yeux de Sharon jeter dans éclairs… Quel sadique il faisait, vraiment ! Mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour masquer son attachement. Il savait pertinemment que le fait que certaines personnes sachent quelles était ses faiblesses, quels étaient ses amis les plus chers ne le mènerait qu'à sa perte. Il en avait un peu trop souvent fait l'expérience à son goût. Même si les personnes concernées devaient se sentir rejetées, même si ce n'était absolument pas le cas, même si elles devaient le détester, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Car ceux qui devinaient ses réels sentiments étaient ses amis. Un point c'est tout. Si les autres ne voyaient pas au-delà de ce masque, c'est qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie de devenir proche de lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et pour l'instant, ses amis se comptaient sur une seule main. Et ça lui allait très bien. Enfin, amis… c'était bien plus que ça pour certains… Mais bon, ami proche, meilleur ami, sœurette, amant ou il ne savait quelle bêtise encore, ça restait du pareil au même ! Non ? Peut-être pas, c'est vrai… mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait ressenti ces sentiments. Affection profonde, amitié, amour fraternel, amour sincère… Le tri se faisait difficilement dans sa tête. C'est vrai que ça faisait beaucoup à avaler ! s'amusa Break.

- Hmmm…

Break revint brusquement à la réalité quand il sentit que Reim s'agrippait méchamment à ses jambes, les griffant.

- Hé ho, mon grand, on se calme, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu fais un cauchemar ! s'exclama Break. Ou autre chose… ajouta t-il sournoisement en écoutant ses gémissements.

Gil rougit encore plus devant les insinuations de Break.

- Tu te sens obliger de rabaisser les gens ? s'écria le brun.

- Bah, il dort, il peut pas m'entendre, je satisfais juste mes besoins personnels de malveillance, sourit à nouveau Break.

Gil ne releva pas et préféra détourner le regard de Reim, très agité, visiblement. Break s'amusait à lui donner de petits coups de pieds entre les omoplates. Non pas pour l'humilier d'avantage, bien au contraire, mais pour qu'il se réveille. Ce qui fut rapidement le cas. Reim s'étira – bien qu'en maudissant Break – et observa Gil dans son coin, rouge comme une pivoine. Il le pointa du doigt, l'air interrogateur.

- Oh, c'est rien. C'est juste qu'il n'a pas beaucoup apprécié l'extrait de ton rêve.

- L'extrait de mon rêve ? répéta Reim, le regard ensommeillé, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Et bien, oui, mon petit Reiminet, glissa Break en glissant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Reim se colora en une seconde. L'allusion à ce fichu « accident » le fit vite redescendre sur Terre. Il s'éloigna de Break et remonta ses lunettes d'un doigt tremblant, se défaisant de la couverture dans laquelle il était enroulé. Il jeta juste un regard d'avertissement à son ami, l'air de dire, « tu ne sais pas tout, ne te fais pas de film ». Et Break pensait très fort _oh, si tu savais, « mon petit Reiminet »_. Tandis qu'ils échangeaient ces regards lourds de sous-entendus, Sharon avait ouvert un œil ou deux et se demandait ce qui se passait. Gil se gratta la tête, l'air un peu perdu, quand l'échange menaçant fit place aux sourires complices. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de passer à autre chose. De toute façon, il ne comprendrait jamais l'étrange relation qu'entretenaient Reim et Break.

- Xerx ? appela Sharon, la voix encore un peu rauque à cause du sommeil.

- Oui, miss ?

- Tu peux m'apporter du thé ?

- Mais bien sûr.

- Il est juste minuit, mais c'est pas grave, marmonna Emily.

- Tais-toi, la voix de la raison, sourit Sharon, trop habituée aux sarcasmes de la poupée.

Break la souleva délicatement, un bras sous ses genoux, un autre sous sa nuque, et se leva, puis la déposa de nouveau sur la chaise, la callant confortablement. Puis il se dirigea vers le couloir, avec l'intention de lui préparer un thé digne de ce nom, quand un grand « BOUM ! » retentit.

- Reim, si tu pouvais être un peu plus discret pour que les autres puissent dormir, ce serait bien, ricana Break.

- Beuh, j'ai trébuché sur messire Nightray, se plaignit Reim.

- Alors là c'est différent. Piétine-le aussi, pendant que tu y es. S'il bouge encore, roue-le de coup de pieds.

Il s'engouffra dans le couloir, prenant sa canne avec lui par précaution et se rendit compte que Reim le suivait. Il le rattrapa et cala ses pas aux siens.

- Alors, tu ne veux pas être séparé de moi ? le taquina l'albinos.

- Ne me cherche pas, Xerxes, le prévint Reim, les yeux brillants de colère.

- Mais ce n'est pas drôle si je ne peux même plus te taquiner ! grogna Break, faussement agacé, avec un sourire taquin.

- Tais-toi, Xerxes.

Break stoppa et le scruta intensément, croisant les bras.

- Là, je ne te suis plus, mon petit Reiminet.

- Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça ou je te jure que…

Break soupira et pencha la tête de côté, ce même sourire provocateur accroché aux lèvres.

- Mon petit Reiminet ? répéta t-il.

- Xerxes, tu…

- Viens là, viens me voir, mon petit Reiminet, l'appela t-il, son sourire s'agrandissant.

Reim s'approcha de lui et Brea éclata de rire.

- Bon Reiminet, le félicita t-il.

Mais alors qu'il s'attendait juste à affronter son regard furieux, il se prit un violent coup de poing dans le nez. Il se le tint à deux mains en gémissant, son unique œil levé vers Reim, l'air effaré. Son ami avait l'air plus furieux que jamais, les poings serrés, et il le toisait durement.

- Qu'est-che qui te prends ? marmonna Break, sentant un liquide poisseux se répandre sur ses mains et le long de son menton.

- J'en ai assez que tu joues la carte des moqueries ! hurla Reim. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Depuis…

- Chet accident ? Boui, bais c'est parche que…

- Enlève tes mains, tu ne saignes plus.

Break obéit en se rendant compte qu'il avait raison. C'était rapide pour une fois. En même temps, ses mains, son menton et sa chemise étaient bien tâchés. Il se passa une main précautionneuse sur le nez, le tâtant doucement en grimaçant. Son nez ne semblait pas cassé. Enfin, il espérait. Il reporta de nouveau son œil valide sur son meilleur ami.

- Reim, je… écoute, en fait c'est…

- Et ce serait bien que tu me dises la vérité, parce que si tu as un problème avec ce qui s'est passé, c'est juste parce que tu te fais des films, mon grand. Pour une fois, ce serait donnant donnant.

- Donnant donnant ? C'est une blague, j'espère ? C'est toi qui ne me dis pas tout, mon cher Reim Lunettes ! Et si je « joue la carte des moqueries », c'est parce que je ne… je… qu'est-ce que tu… Reim ?

Break s'approcha de Reim, qui avait enfoui sa tête dans ses mains, dans une position qui suggérait un profond abattement.

- Reim ? répéta t-il, soudainement inquiet.

- Laisse-moi ! cracha t-il en relevant la tête, le visage crispé, les sourcils froncés et des larmes ruisselants sur ses joues.

Break suspendit sa main en l'air, s'apprêtant à lui poser une main sur l'épaule, mais il se ravisa. Après tout, il n'était pas devin. Et s'il se trompait lourdement ? Il sentit une violente douleur l'envahir, mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec ses blessures et ses problèmes de santé. Que voulait-il au juste ? Avoir raison ou tort ? Les minutes semblaient s'égrener avec une lenteur affreusement horripilante. Reim ne se décidait pas à amorcer la conversation. Mais quelque part, Break n'avait aucune envie de savoir. Il préférait que ça reste comme ça. Il attira Reim à lui et lui frotta le dos, passant deux doigts dans sa nuque et la caressant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça avait toujours été leur petit truc, ça. Ils devaient avoir un problème avec la nuque…

Reim renifla plusieurs fois, avant de hoqueter :

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure… Je suis vraiment bête…

- T'inquiètes pas, j'ai tendance à m'attacher aux gens bêtes qui pleurnichent pour rien, le taquina Break.

- T'es censé me remonter le moral, répondit faiblement Reim, la tête toujours enfouie contre son ami.

- Allez, va, on en parle plus ? Après tout, c'était un accident. Tu ne pouvais deviner que…

- … que quoi ?

- Raaah tais-toi ! A cause de toi, j'ai mal au nez, maintenant, bouda Break.

Mais Reim avait bien remarqué son regard fuyant et la façon qu'il avait de détourner – très délicatement – la conversation. Il se contenta de sourire et de relever la tête en frissonnant.

- Xerxes, enlève tes doigts de ma nuque, ils sont glacés…

- Oups, désolé, petite chochotte.

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. En fait, il était trop occupé à rester immobile, le regard planté dans l'œil de Break. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et il se les humecta, l'air vaguement gêné. C'est vrai ça, pourquoi l'observait-il de la sorte ? Une minute, puis deux passèrent. Pourquoi restaient-ils plantés là comme des idiots ? Break se pencha en avant et leur nez se frôlèrent.

- Xerxes, fit faiblement Reim, les joues enflammées.

Les deux mains de l'albinos se joignirent autour du cou de son ami et une lueur folle s'alluma dans son unique œil. Il partit d'un rire dément en resserrant sa prise, tandis que Reim, totalement prit de court, tentait vainement de se dégager. Il haleta, les larmes aux yeux. Le souffle lui manquait affreusement.

- J'adore quand tu gémis, mon petit. Gémis pour moi, demanda Break, la voix d'un aigu insoutenable en le plaquant au mur, lui enfonçant sa canne dans les côtes.

Reim ne se fit pas prier. Il gémit longuement sa douleur et ferma les yeux, ne supportant pas cette lueur démente dans les yeux de son ami. Mais alors, qu'il ne respirait plus et glissait lentement le long du mur, la prise se desserra soudain et il avala une grosse goulée d'air, haletant et toussant. Devant lui, Break était couché sur le dos, la tête entre les mains, se tortillant comme si on le faisait souffrir le martyre, son orbite vide bien en vue. Chose incroyable, il suppliait. Mais qui ?

- Pitié… laissez-moi, je vous en supplie… pas _lui_… laissez-le en paix… Aaaah… non… pitié, par pitié, laissez-moi…

- Xerxes ! s'écria Reim en se précipitant vers lui, ou plutôt, en rampant vers lui.

Une fois à ses côtés, il caressa son front d'un geste apaisant, là où s'écoulaient de grosses gouttes de sueur. C'était frustrant de ne rien pouvoir faire. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à laisser cette pulsion qu'il contenait depuis longtemps l'envahir, comme si ça pouvait lui éviter de souffrir, l'Ombre apparut, ses longues pattes poilues bandées, comme si elle se retenait de lui sauter dessus. Elle l'observa de ses deux grandes soucoupes argentées.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais, ordure ? s'écria Reim.

L'Ombre ne répondit pas et un horrible sourire étira ses lèvres, mettant ses crocs bien évidence. Cette délectation qui se lisait sur son visage dégouta Reim. Il se releva, poussé par la fureur, et se jeta sur l'Ombre, comme s'il pouvait la tuer. Mais au lieu de la heurter, il passa au travers et roula sur lui-même, venant s'échouer lamentablement contre le mur. Son cœur battit encore plus vite. Cette chose était-elle invulnérable ?

Elle se releva de sa position accroupie et tâta Break du bout de la patte. Pourquoi arrivait-elle à les toucher et pas eux ? Elle parut satisfaite quand l'agonisant s'immobilisa soudain. En même temps que le cœur de Reim. _Xerxes… NON ! NOOON ! NON ! _

Une rage folle envahit Reim et il chargea la créature, se fichant du fait qu'il passait au travers. Il allait bien finir par la toucher. Mais il passa encore une fois au travers, et dans un cri de haine, tenta en vain de la frapper. Mais elle ne fit qu'éclater de son rire monstrueux. Reim s'écroula auprès de Break, prostré. Non, pas Break… il ne pouvait pas…

Il sentit les griffes de l'Ombre se planter dans son épaule, alors qu'il prenait la main de son compagnon. Elle était glaciale. Comme toujours. Sauf que cette fois, il aurait aimé sentir cette main le faire frissonner, son propriétaire le taquiner, l'embêter… pas rester immobile, désespérément immobile… mort.

- Xerxes, je t'…

Break s'évapora. Sous ses yeux. Littéralement. Comme de la poussière. La main de Reim serrait le vide.

- Que…

Les griffes s'étaient brutalement enfoncées dans sa peau et il hurla, se dégageant, réagissant enfin. Il se tourna vers l'Ombre avec la ferme intention de se battre. Et de mourir s'il le fallait. Mais elle aussi semblait ahurie. Elle observait en face d'elle, derrière Reim. Et quand il se retourna, il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Un éclair d'un rouge aveuglant jaillit et frappa l'Ombre qui poussa un cri et sauta de côté, avant de disparaître, le regard haineux.

Reim se précipita vers Break et le serra contre lui à l'en étouffer.

- Reim… tu me tire la queue, fit remarquer Break avec une grimace.

Celui-ci avisa la nouvelle apparence de son ami.

- Xerxes, tu… tes jambes…

- Ouais, je sais, j'ai les patounes un peu poilues. Et une queue, accessoirement. Oh, et mes oreilles se sont allongées, dirait-on, fit-il en les tâtant. J'ai l'impression de ressembler à un petit elfe de la forêt, grimaça t-il.

- Tu es…

- Rassure-moi, je suis toujours aussi sexy ? demanda Break avec son sourire habituel.

- …

- Bah ça fait plaisir !

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça à moi, hein ?

- Oh, pour rien… tu viens ? ajouta t-il en lui tendant son bras.

Reim ouvrit la bouche mais la referma, prenant le bras de son ami et essayant d'éviter ses longues griffes. Il se demandait ce que cette drôle de mutation signifiait. En tout cas, ça leur donnait un avantage sur l'Ombre. Mais finalement, ça ne changeait pas beaucoup du fait que sa proximité était toujours autant indispensable pour lui. Et que Break resterait Break… tiens, d'ailleurs :

- J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Gilberounet quand il verra que je suis devenu plus grand que lui !

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lue !<p>

Ayez pitié, une chtite review ? *se met à genoux en joignant ses mains*

*Break englouttit conscienscieusement ses bonbons*


	11. Flash back

Rose-Eliade: toujours un grand merci pour tes commentaires qui m'encouragent à continuer et j'espère que tu aprécieras ce chapitre !

Miki: je te remercie toi aussi pour tes commentaires qui me réchauffent le coeur ! C'est un peu bête à dire, mais ça fait quand même très plaisir !

Lamy: de retour ! Je te remercie de continuer à lire ma fic et tes commentaires sont également très salvateurs ! Merci de donner toi aussi ton avis (et toujours merci de m'avoir fai remarquer mon gros cafouillage dans le chapitre un... au fait, j'ai rectifié ça ! *se lamente* comment j'ai pu écrire un truc pareil alors que j'adore Reim et Break ?)

DISCLAIMER: comme d'habitude, les personnages appartiennent à Jun MOCHIZUKI et l'histoire est de moi.

Rating: K+

Alors, vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé entre Reim et Break ? Vous voulez savoir ? Ben, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme avançait lentement dans la nuit, les mains sagement croisées derrière son dos, attendant sûrement qu'on vienne le chercher. Il s'ennuyait, à vrai dire.<p>

Le jeune homme soupira mais se reprit vite.

Xerxes Break.

Ces deux petits mots arrivaient à le mettre dans tous ces états. Intérieurement, évidemment. Il ne se serait jamais permis d'exprimer une quelconque douleur de quelle manière que ce soit. Surtout, ne pas donner ce plaisir à Break. Non, ce n'est pas qu'il déteste Break. Non, la vérité était bien plus humiliante et jamais le jeune homme ne l'avouerait à qui que ce soit. Il était tout simplement chamboulé, perturbé par sa simple présence. Premièrement, parce qu'il était doué, indéniablement, pour mettre les gens mal à l'aise. Mais ça, ça passe encore, il n'était pas aussi sensible à ses moqueries. Deuxièmement... purement lui. Son physique, son intelligence, sa voix, sa façon de dire les choses, sa façon de sourire en penchant la tête de côté... Le jeune homme devait admettre qu'il éprouvait une forte affection pour l'albinos. Mais ça, plutôt mourir que de lui dire. Et dernièrement, ce qui avait fait naître ce sentiment et cette incertitude, cette chaleur qui s'insinuait en lui quant il était à ses côtés.

Il était son meilleur ami, il tenait beaucoup à lui, voilà tout...

Et s'il essayait de lui en toucher un mot ? Non, il pourrait l'éviter et ne plus lui parler...

Il baissa la tête, retenant un rire nerveux.

« _Vraiment, n'importe quoi. Voilà que je m'intéresse à Break, maintenant._ »

Il toussota et observa autour de lui, pris d'une peur un peu idiote. Et si quelqu'un avait entendu ses pensées ? Il secoua la tête. N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Il déraillait.

Il sentit deux mains aggriper ses épaules et il se retrouva par terre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "ouf". Et là...

Il sentit son coeur exploser dans sa poitrine, de grosses gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient dans son dos et des frissons le parcouraient, toujours cette chaleur presque étouffante qui s'emparait de lui.

Il était allongé sur le dos, avec un Break triomphant sur le ventre, une sucette dans la bouche et une autre dans la main, tendue vers lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? s'écria Reim en le repoussant.

Mais Break ne bougea pas, prit son temps et s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur son ventre, traçant de petits cercles imaginaires avec son doigt sur la joue de son meilleur ami.

- Tu me boudes ? demanda Break avec son irrésistible sourire, penchant la tête de côté.

- Xerxes, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ses fichus bonbons ? plaisanta Reim, même si ses joues s'étaient enflammées.

- Pourquoi, tu es jaloux ? rit-il.

- Non, juste inquiet pour ta santé mentale.

- Oh... tiens !

Et il lui fourra la sucette qu'il tenait dans la bouche, l'étouffant presque. Pendant ce temps, il croqua sa première sucette et rangea le bâton dans une de ses poches, tout en continuant à enfoncer la sucette dans sa bouche.

- Croque-la, Reiminet, gloussa t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

- Reibi-kwa ? essaya d'articuler Reim en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mange, allez !

Reim roula des yeux et suça timidement la sucette, un peu embarassé. Pourquoi l'observait-il comme ça ?

- Bon, je beux aboir la buçette, baintenant? Je buis un grand garbon, tu bais, grommela Reim.

- Désolé, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis, sourit Break.

- Tu as drès bien combris ! s'énerva Reim.

- Toujours pas, mon petit.

Reim renonça et croqua la sucette pour en finir au plus vite, tentant de se relever, et heureusement, Break se décida enfin à l'aider. Une fois tous deux sur pieds, Break éclata de rire, se tenant les côtes. Reim soupira.

- Je croyais que tu tenais l'alcool, le taquina t-il.

- Non, non, c'est pas ça ! C'est juste que tu fais une de ces têtes ! s'esclaffa t-il.

- Tu me le paieras, Xerxes, menaça Reim en nettoyant conscienscieusement ses lunettes.

- Tu dis ça à chaque fois, lui fit remarquer Break avec un sourire ironique.

- Un jour, tu t'en mordras les doigts, espèce de...

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase qu'un long "XEEEEEERX !" retentit.

- Tiens, miss Sharon a besoin de toi, dit Reim.

- Trois ans de psychanalyse ?

- Aha, trop drôle.

Break tendit son bras à son meilleur ami dans ce sourire tellement craquant et Reim le lui prit sans réfléchir. C'était une de leurs habitudes, bien qu'ils évitent de se balader comme ça à longueur de temps... Il préféraient "s'aprécier" quand ils étaient seuls. De toute façon, Break ne discutait jamais de ses problèmes personnels avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Et encore, il savait qu'il évitait certains sujets. Tout ça pour ne pas l'inquiéter. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il n'en parlait pas à Sharon. Au fond, Break se souciait bien plus d'eux qu'il ne le prétendait.

Mais alors qu'ils arrivaient au bout du petit bois dans lequel ils avaient l'habitude de se réfugier pour être au calme et pouvoir discuter sans arrière-pensée, Break ressera sa prise sur son bras et le fit se stopper, un doigt sur les lèvres. Reim prit un air interrogateur et Break pointa Gil, Oz et Alice qui les attendait une vingtaine de mètres plus loin.

- Comment as-tu réussi à les voir ?... heu, désolé, je veux dire, tu... chuchota Reim.

- Pas grave, fit Break en agitant négligemment sa main. Je les ai senti. Gilbert utilise toujours ce savon aux senteurs bizarres...

Reim étouffa un rire.

- Ce doit être un piège. Je te parie qu'Oz voulait se venger de ce midi.

- Parce que tu lui as mangé son gâteau ?

- Ses deux gâteaux... et ce n'est pas la première fois. Enfin, bref ! On va devoir attendre un petit moment. Ils vont bien finir par se lasser.

Reim sentit ses joues se colorer de nouveau et son coeur battre un peu plus vite.

Tous les deux, seuls, dans un bois, en pleine nuit ?

* * *

><p>Vous voulez savoir la suite ? Vous devrez attendre le flash back partie 2 ! Ben oui, j'avais envie de jouer les grosses sadiques ^^<p>

*Aïe !Non, me tapez pas !*


	12. Virus

Je sais que ce chapitre est très court, mais il est super important ! (si, si...)

Lamy, Miki et Rose-Eliade, comme toujours, un grand merci ! *se prosterne*

DISCLAIMER: raaah... les personnages appartiennent à Jun MOCHIZUKI et l'histoire est de moi.

Rating: K+

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>- Lui, elle, toi, vous tous ! Vous allez tous mourir ! Vous ne pourrez pas m'échappez !<em>

_L'énorme chien-loup ailé d'un blanc immaculé sauta sur son congénère brun et lui déchira la gorge, plantant son unique iris sanglant dans ceux ambré de son seul et véritable meilleur ami, l'observant agoniser dans la mare de sang qui se répandait jusqu'aux pieds de la jeune fille blonde, en larmes, le suppliant. Sa robe tâchée de sang gouttait sur le sol et elle osa enfouir sa main dans la fourure du loup, plantant ses yeux dans le sien._

_Un long ricannement résonna tandis qu'il ouvrait grand sa gueule sur sa victime, qui ne tarda pas à rejoindre ses amis en pièce dans le lac de sang qui souillait les pattes immaculées du chien-loup ailé._

_La dernière supplique de la petite sonnait comme un faible echo qui n'avait plus aucun sens pour la folie qui s'était emparé de lui._

_- Xerxes... pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

_Une dernière goutte de sang vint tacher le museau de la bête, son oeil rouge plus semblable que jamais à une mer de sang._

- Xerxes ? Xerxes ! l'appela Reim.

Break sursauta et revint à lui en observant tous ses compagnons et Vincent (oui, parce que Vincent ne fait pas parti de ses compagnons). Ses mains aux longues griffes acérées tremblaient comme jamais et il se rendit compte que sa joue droite était humide d'une traînée sâlée et amère. Un peu honteux, il l'essuya du revers de la main en levant des yeux suppliants vers Sharon et Reim, vers Gil et Oz, vers B-Rabbit et Vin... non, en fait, Vincent, il peut crever. Toutes ces choses se bousculaient dans son esprit. Non, il ne pouvait pas les tuer... c'était comme ces fichus rêves, c'était des illusions, voilà tout !

- Non, c'est bon... tout va bien, les rassura Break d'une voix faible.

- Tu ne crois tout de m... AAAARGH ! Xerxes ! hurla Reim en retirant sa main de la bouche de Break, qui l'avait croqué à pleines dents, ou plutôt tous crocs dehors.

Le sang s'écoula quelques minutes sur le fauteuil dans lequel étaient assis Reim, Sharon et lui. Puis Break ressentit une vive douleur au niveau de sa tête, et il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, qui avaient comme grandies d'un coup. Elle s'étaient encore plus allongées et s'étaient recouvert d'un épais poil duveteux, un peu comme les oreilles d'un canidé. Break se crispa et son oeil s'écarquilla sous la terreur... ça ne se pouvait... il ne pouvait pas muter comme ça...

A côté de lui, Reim était en train de découvrir d'immenses griffes qui lui poussaient à la place des ongles.

Break voulut hurler.

- Non... NON ! NOOON ! s'écria t-il en s'agenouillant devant Reim. Ce n'est pas possible...

Reim leva deux grands yeux ambrés vers lui, tandis que des poils bruns lui poussait sur les jambes. Sharon se leva pour tenter d'apaiser Break, mais celui-ci n'avait d'yeux que pour sa chevelure blonde... cette même chevelure blonde qui se recouvrait de sang... et ces yeux... les yeux de Reim... ses yeux ambrés qui hurlaient sa souffrance.

La voix suraigu de l'Ombre murmura dans sa tête le même mot qui lui vrillait les oreilles depuis qu'il avait muté, ce mot qui pesait comme une menace.

VIRUS.

_Tic-tac, tic-tac... BOUM ?_

* * *

><p>Une petite question: vous avez envie de savoir la suite ?<p> 


	13. Re Flash back

Lamy, Miki, Rose-Eliade, toujours un énorme merci pour vos reviews qui me remonte à fond !

DISCLAIMER: blablabla... Aïe heu ! Okay, ça va: les personnages appartiennent à Jun MOCHIZUKI et l'histoire est de moi.

Rating: K+

Alors, toujours envie de savoir ce qui s'est passé ce fameux soir ? Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Reim s'assit contre un arbre, un peu grelottant. Il devient bien être dix heures, et l'air se refraîchissait. Il sentait à peine ses doigts, aussi les fourraient-t-ils dans les poches de sa veste ridiculement légère, observant Break, assit en tailleur sur l'herbe humide, l'oeil perdu dans le vague, jouant avec quelques brins d'herbe, les doigts tremblants, secoué de frissonements, de la buée se formant quand il soupirait d'ennui.<p>

Finalement, Reim n'y tint plus, il tira Break par la manche et l'invita à venir s'asseoir près de lui, plutôt que de geler dans son coin. Il s'exécuta avec un sourire mais ne il ne posa pas son postérieur sur l'herbe mouillée. Il s'assit sur les genoux de Reim et posa sa tête contre son torse en fermant son oeil, poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il devait déjà avoir plus chaud, pensa Reim, bien qu'il rougit pour la énième fois de la soirée.

Reim caressa ses cheveux d'une main un peu tremblante, à cause du froid, bien sûr, mais aussi de gêne. Comment Break allait-il réagir ? Celui-ci avait l'air de s'en ficher pas mal. Il ressera juste les pans de sa veste et se roula en boule contre son ami, qui esquissa un sourire. _Mais bien sûr, mon Xerxes, mets-toi à l'aise..._

Reim posa deux doigts sur la tempe droite de son meilleur ami et descendit sur sa joue. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer à Break qu'il était décidemment vraiment froid. Celui-ci acceuillit la remarque avec un rire, rouvrant son oeil pour le planter sur le visage chauffé à blanc du brun.

- Ma foi, Reim, tu dois être bien chaud, ricanna Break en posant une de ses mains glaciales sur la joue brûlante du concerné.

- Tais-toi, souffla Reim.

Mais il n'en resta pas moins qu'il ne l'empêcha pas de caresser sa joue du plat de la main. Le contraste chaud-froid brûlait Reim, mais la sensation qui s'insinuait dans son bas-ventre était bien plus délicieuse. Un peu embarassé par les étranges idées qui lui envahissait l'esprit, Reim détourna la tête du visage rieur de Break, qui ne se doutait pas le moins du monde du combat acharné que son ami menait pour ne pas prendre son visage entre ses deux mains et coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Cherchant quelque chose pour lui changer les idées, Reim tentait désespéremment de faire comme si Break n'était pas collé à lui en train de se délecter de la chaleur qui émanait de son corps. Au bout d'un moment, il y parvint, plongé dans ses pensées et ses petits soucis quotidiens, mais c'était sans compté sur Break, qui, décidemment, avait envie que son ami le tue.

Il avait posé sa tête dans le creux de son cou, son nez et ses lèvres glacés collés contre la fine et sensible peau de la gorge de Reim, qui frissonait, mais pas vraiment pour les raisons auxquelles son ami à la peau froide pensait.

- Je suis en train de te glacer, pardonne-moi, rit Break.

En fait, Reim n'écoutait même plus l'albinos, trop accaparé par la sensation que les lèvres de Break se refermant sur son cou lui procurait. Avec un peu d'imagination, il pourrait presque croire qu'il était en train d'embrasser sa peau brûlante. Il se trémoussa sur l'herbe humide, horriblement mal à l'aise.

De plus, Break remuait toutes les deux secondes et ne cessait de se frotter contre son torse, son cou, sa nuque, ses jambes et une partie sensible de son anatomie que nous ne nommerons pas ici...

Contre son gré et après bien des efforts pour se retenir, Reim laissa échapper un gémissement. Break releva la tête en ouvrant des yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

- Heu... je t'ai fais mal ? demanda t-il, avec une pointe de timidité exeptionnelle dans la voix.

- N... non ! Heu...

Comme il l'observait sans comprendre, il préféra éviter son visage et se tourner vers les lointaines silhouettes de Gilbert, Oz et B-Rabbit qui tournaient en rond, s'impatientant.

- Tu crois qu'on pourrais les contourner ? fit Reim, détournant la conversation.

- Hmmm, faudrait voir. Mais si on est resté bloquer ici pendant tout ce temps, c'était pas pour m'amuser, figure-toi.

- Je me doute que tu y as déjà pensé, mais bon... je commence à en avoir marre de poireauter ici, moi.

- Mensonge éhonté, persiffla Break avec un demi sourire.

Reim s'empourpra. Comment pouvait-il savoir que... ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? s'exclama t-il, la voix plus aigu que d'ordinaire.

- Chhht ! Moins fort, lui intima l'albinos. Viens, on va essayer de passer par là...

Et il se mit à quatre pattes dans l'herbe en rampant vers un arbre un peu plus éloigné. Reim le suivit, s'efforçant de ne pas loucher trop souvent sur les fesses de son ami. Il le faisait exprès, hein ?

Ils firent le tour tous les deux en rampant, mais ne trouvèrent aucun passage praticable pour retourner au manoir. Finalement à bout de souffle et tout crasseux, Break s'éffondra contre un arbre avec un sourire forcé.

- Si jamais tu dis à quelqu'un que je me suis tapé la moitié du bois à quatre pattes en pleine nuit dans la boue...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, si je dis ça à quelqu'un, il va se poser des questions sur toi et moi, plaisanta Reim en s'écroulant à ses côtés.

Break eut un rire un peu essouflé, avant de reporter son unique oeil sur lui. Puis il tendit sa main et prit celle de Reim en l'entrelaçant de ses doigts.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours aussi bouillonant ?

Puis il sembla comprendre quelque chose et il cilla, une délicate teinte rose s'étalant sur ses joues.

- C'est moi qui... ? chuchota t-il.

- Toi qui quoi ? Moi, je suis normalement constitué mon cher. C'est normal que ma peau soit chaude, abruti.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'abruti ?

Mais alors que Reim ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, des pas se firent entendre et Break forma silencieusement le prénom "Gil" sur ses lèvres. Reim attira Break à lui à l'aide de leurs mains entrelaçées et les fit basculer dans un buisson. Comble pour lui, il se tenait au-dessus de Break, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix s'ils voulaient éviter ce que les trois compères avaient préparés à Break, et, à l'humble avis de Reim, ils ne l'épargneraient pas non plus. Bien sûr que non, c'était trop marrant...

Alors, il attendirent que Gilbert soit passé avant de bouger un peu et de passer une tête précautionneuse au-dehors pour vérifier les alentours.

- Alors ? voulut savoir Break.

- Non, c'est b... !

Mais alors que Reim voulait aider Break à se relever, il bascula en avant et leurs deux bouches se rencontrèrent. Machinalement, Reim ferma les yeux et referma sa bouche sur la sienne, tandis que Break répondait doucement, scellant leurs lèvres, puis, l'albinos sembla se réveiller et le repoussa vivement en s'essuyant la bouche à l'aide de sa manche, retirant les mains baladeuses de Reim de ses reins.

- Arrrff ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

Reim rougit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de bégayer il ne savait trop quelle excuse.

- Je suis tombé ! se défendit Reim.

- Et tes mains aussi, elles sont tombées ?

Reim referma immédiatement la bouche en se maudissant intérieurement. Après un long moment de silence où des questions sur les réelles intentions de son ami se bousculaient dans sa tête, Break épousseta son uniforme déjà bien amôché et s'avança vers Reim en le scrutant intensément. Reim se mordillait la lèvre, honteux de s'être ainsi laissé aller.

Mais finalement, Break éclata de rire et attrapa Reim par la manche en l'entrainant avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu... ?

- COURS ! fut tout ce que dit Break en pointant le trio qui les avaient retrouvés se lancer à leur poursuite.

Reim eut un sourire et obéit, tout en bénissant la confiance quasi-aveugle que Xerxes lui avait accordé.

* * *

><p>Désolé pour le "mini-chapitre", mais bon, vous en savez déjà un peu plus, non ?<p>

*Reim: t'avais pas le droit de t'insinuer dans ma tête ! Maintenant, tout le monde sait que j'aime Break ! Snif...T.T*

Pour le virus, mes chers amis, c'était ironique *Break: je vais t'en foutre, moi, de l'ironie ! A cause de toi, je ressemble à un cabot enrhumé !*

En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lue !


	14. Mensonge

Et ben voilà ! le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Je sais que c'est un peu rapide, mais cette fin me trottait dans la tête et je n'avais plus d'idées... donc, désolée ! T.T

Toujours un énorme merci à Lamy, Rose-Eliade Miki et Tokkage pour m'avoir soutenu tout du long de cette fic sur PH !

DISCLAIMER: les personnages appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki, mais l'histoire est de moi... blablabla... aïe heu !

Rating: T (seulement pour ce chapitre...)

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

><p>Les poils bruns et blancs tournoyaient dans l'air, emplissant l'espace d'une odeur rance, qui donnait l'impression d'étouffer. La jeune fille en larmes au centre de la pièce, les mains portées à son visage, tremblant sous le fait de l'émotion, était assise sur ses talons, sa si belle robe en soie tâchée de sang et déchiquetée. Sa chevelure d'or était toute emmêlée, mélangée aux poils immaculés et bruns, mais également éclaboussée de sang, tout comme son visage aux yeux dorés, ses longs cils recourbés ne cillaient plus, comme figés.<p>

En fait, elle était incapable de fermer les yeux sur ce carnage.

Aux côtés des corps inanimés d'un jeune garçon aux yeux d'émeraude, d'une jeune fille aux yeux améthyste et d'un homme aux longs cheveux blonds, ses deux yeux vairons fermés, se tenait deux énormes chiens-loups ailés, enchevêtrés l'un dans l'autre, griffes et crocs sortis. L'unique souffle qui subsistait était celui de la petite blonde.

En fait, elle ne pensait tout simplement plus.

Le temps s'était arrêté pour elle. La seule chose qui la ratachait sur cette terre était partie en fumée.

Elle se traîna jusqu'aux deux bêtes et se blottit contre le loup blanc, se balançant d'avant en arrière, la bouche entre-ouverte...

- Quoi ? La bouche entre-ouverte ? Moi ? Xerx, voyons, le réprimanda Sharon. Je veux bien admettre que tu as un don pour raconter des histoires qui font peur, mais bon...

- Bonne nuit, mademoiselle, sourit simplement Break en lui déposant un chaste baiser sur le front.

Puis il se leva et s'apprêta à sortir de la tente quand elle le retint par la manche:

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça t-il.

- Est-ce que... c'était vrai pour Reim et toi ?

- Oh que non ! C'était juste pour pimenter un peu l'histoire...

Sharon lui fit un petit signe avant qu'il ne quitte sa chambre puis Break referma doucement la porte, lui souhaitant à nouveau bonne nuit. Puis il sursauta en voyant Reim juste derrière la porte. Il étouffa un rire en lui tapotant le crâne, se rapellant soudainement qu'ils avaient encore des choses à régler dans le manoir.

Reim ne fit que le repousser gentiment, avant de l'entraîner plus loin dans les couloirs, pour aller vérifier si tout le monde dormait, à cette heure si tardive. Une fois cette tâche remplie, il sortit un balai d'un placard quelconque et en tendit un deuxième à Break, puis ils se mirent tous deux à nettoyer cette aile du manoir, allant chercher de nouveaux instruments et de nouveaux produits de nettoyage pour parfaire leur oeuvre. Après ça, ils se baladèrent un peu dans les couloirs, histoire de faire un petit tour de garde, réprimandant les derniers retardataires qui devraient déjà dormir ou avoir terminé leur tâche attitrée. Ils récurèrent également les cuisines, que les chefs avaient homis de nettoyer. Après trois bonnes heures de travail, ils n'étaient pas fatigués pour autant.

C'est pourquoi Break posa un doigts sur ses lèvres en retenant un rire, puis pointa le bois jouxtant le manoir. Reim leva les yeux au ciel, mais le suivit tout de même au-dehors, en pleine nuit.

Une fois arrivés à destination, Break se laissa tomber dans l'herbe froide et humide, s'étalant de tout son long, tandis que Reim s'asseyait prudemment sur la végétation, vérifiant au passage que les pans de sa chemise étaient bien resserés, afin de ne pas trop être trempé. Ils restèrent un long moment à comtempler les étoiles, avant que Break se redresse et observe son meilleur ami avec une lueur de malice dans le regard.

- Tu te rapelles ? lui demanda Break.

Reim fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

Alors, son ami à la peau froide lui sourit, penchant la tête de côté, avant d'entrelacer ses doigts des siens et de poser sa tête contre son épaule, la tête tournée vers son cou, humant discrètement le parfum rassurant que sa peau dégageait, les yeux fermés.

- Juste pour pimenter l'histoire, hein ? demanda Reim, toujours aussi impassible.

- Oui, je sais, je suis un vilain menteur, pardonne-moi, déplora Break, son sourire s'agrandissant néanmoins quand le bouche de Reim lui mordilla affectueusement la lèvre inférieure.

N'y tenant plus, l'albinos scella leurs lèvres d'un baiser fougueux, laissant ses mains se balader sous la chemise de son amant, sentant les frissons qui le parcourait lui aussi. Il caressa machinalement sous ventre sensible, ce qui le fit se cambrer, laissant échapper un doux gémissement étouffé, se mordant les lèvres, la tête contre le torse de Break, les mains crispées sur ses épaules, comme s'il se retenait de ne pas tomber. Xerxes se laissa tomber en arrière, Reim se trouvant maintenant au-dessus de lui, les deux mains sur ses épaules, leurs visage à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il se mordit de nouveau de les lèvres, les joues rouges. Décidemment, Break trouvait cette manie de plus en plus craquante.

- A... à la belle étoile ? demanda Reim d'une voix encore un peu essouflée.

- On s'en fiche, du moment que tu es là pour me réchauffer, sourit l'albinos en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

Reim ne bougea pas pour autant, figé. Agacé, Break décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il se mit à dégraffer le pantalon de Reim, un sourire affamé sur les lèvres et l'oeil assombri par le désir. Reim sursauta en sentant deux mains glacés sur une partie plus que sensible de son corps.

- Xerxes ! Tu vas bien ? Pas ici, voyons !

- Est-ce que ça change quelque chose ?

- On... aaah, arrête ! gémit-il. On pourrait nous voir !

Break releva la tête en se léchant les lèvres, les sourcils froncés.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de tordus pour se lever à trois heures du matin, répliqua t-il.

- Peut-être, mais quand même... Tu aurais quand même pu attendre que nous soyions dans ma chambre ! Ou la tienne... mais pas là !

- Tu m'as suivi, c'est ta faute !

-Quel gamin, tu fais, vraiment...

Mais Reim ne put s'empêcher de sourire en disant cela. Break ne pouvait plus s'arrêter quand il avait commencé. Il posa trois doigts sur sa joue et embrassa son nez, ses joues, sa paupière, son front, ses lèvres... Victorieux, Break se défit de son manteau et le posa autour des épaules maintenant dénudés de son amant, les enroulant dedans, comme s'ils se trouvaient dans une couette bien chaude. Insouciant comme Break était, soucieux comme Reim était, ils se complétaient bien plus en trouvant toujours le juste équilibre, sauf quand Break insistait, parce que Reim avait une fâcheuse tendance à céder rapidemment...

Un peu fiévreux, Reim défit la chemsie à jabot mauve de Break tandis que celui-ci lui facilitait la tâche en levant les bras et la pauvre Emily vola quelques mètres plus loins avec la chemise. Les rejoignirent le pantalon de Break et ses chaussures.

A moitié nu, collé l'un à l'autre et enroulé dans le manteau de Break, les deux amants étaient étroitement enlacés, leurs bouches scellées et leurs mains baladeuses explorant le corps de l'autre, tout frissonnant.

Mais ce qu'ils ignorait, c'est qu'il y avait bien un tordu pour les observer.

Un peu plus loin, une paire d'yeux vairons les observaient. Le visage de Vincent se fendit d'un sourire. Il y avait une merveilleuse raison de titiller Break pendant un petit bout de temps...

- Tu sais quoi ? fit soudainement Break entre deux gémissements.

- Hmmm, non, quoi ? répondit Reim, haletant, en retombant lourdement sur lui, épuisé par leurs ébats.

- Je t'aime, souffla Break.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Xerxes, sourit-il, les yeux brillants.

Après tout ce temps, il entendait enfin ces trois petits mots qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps...

* * *

><p>Rooh, c'est déjà fini ! Je m'amusais bien ! Tant pis, c'est pas grave ! J'ai une idée de School Fic sur Pandora Hearts, et je compte la poster dans pas longtemps... alors, ceux qui sont intérresser, passez me faire un petit coucou !<p>

*Break: et comment ils font pour te passer un petit coucou, hien, dis-moi, madame-je-dévoile-la-vie-privée-de-tout-le-monde ? Breakzel: roooh, ça va, vous être trop meugnon, toi et Reim... et puis, c'était une expression !*


End file.
